30 Day Smut Challenge (Joshler)
by Winchesterbros21
Summary: 30 Days. 30 Smutty Joshler one shots. Each day a different type of smut. Will contain graphic sexual content, read at your own discretion. But do enjoy!
1. Day 1 - Make out

"Are you sure about this?" Tyler asked nervously wiping his sweaty palms off on his favorite red skinny jeans.

"Yeah," Josh replied his voice a little shaky but otherwise more confident than that of his best friend.

Tyler bit his lip looking sadly over at his best friend. The two boys had been sat on the bed next to one another in an unusual for them silence. It had been a whirlwind of a week since the two boys who'd been friends since elementary school admitted to one another their mutual affection that was just a bit more than that of platonic friendship. It had been a long and confusing road for the two fifteen year old boys. Both sharing in the fear that the other would run away screaming if they confessed their true feelings.

But the truth came to light at it tends to, at the most inopportune of times. Tyler and Josh had been in Tyler's basement jamming out together, Josh banging away on the drums and Tyler's fingers gliding across the piano as he sang his lyrical verses. Josh was playing the drums but he was also enamored by the sight of his best friend singing his heart out, the lyrics as usual incredibly personal and deep. His soul was exposed in the moment and it was so apparent to Josh in that moment that he couldn't hide the affection he felt for the boy before him for much longer.

This realization was still a week from their current, rather awkward position. The very next day Josh had decided to walk the two streets over to his best friends house for an impromptu visit. This wasn't anything unusual as they often dropped by the other's house unannounced. This day he walked into the house like he owned it, waved a cheery hello to Mrs. Joseph who smiled and told him Tyler was in his room.

Josh took the stairs two at a time in a rush for nothing other than to see his best friend. But on this day he stopped outside his best friend's door at the sound of crying. He stopped in his tracks immediately confused and worried as to why his best friend in the world could be crying. He knocked gently on the door, he opened the door slightly just in time to see Tyler try and wipe his face clean. "Ty?" Josh said as he pushed the door open and walked into the room. Josh sat down on the bed next to Tyler who sat looking away from his friend, his eyes down cast and focused on the wall.

"Ty, what's wrong?"

Tyler just shook his head unable to express his thoughts to Josh, the very person they were centered on.

"Ty, come on. You know you can always tell me anything."

"I can't tell you this," Tyler breathed out quietly, wiping away another stray tear that fell down his cheek. The weight of gravity pulling it down seemingly much like the weight on his shoulders.

"Ty nothings so bad that you can't tell me. We've been best friends since we were five whatever you say now won't change a thing. You're kind of stuck with me as a best friend."

"You wouldn't say that if you knew."

"Don't you trust me and what I have to say after all these years?"

"I...of course I do. It's just-" Tyler stopped. He finally looked up at his best friend and gathered every ounce of courage from within himself and blurted out the words.

"I think I'm in love with you."

Josh sat there in stunned silence. Tyler sat there expecting to be slapped at any moment. To be yelled at, hit, accosted in some way or another. But Josh smiled after a short moment and looked at his tearful best friend for a moment before pulling him into his arms for a hug.

"Ty...I feel the same way."

The two boys spent the afternoon pouring their hearts out but not touching in anyway besides the hug. Both of them were nervous today because they had agreed that they should kiss at least one time to see how it felt. To see if their feelings were valid.

Tyler was sure he'd never been so nervous yet excited for anything in his life. Josh was staring at Tyler's lips aware that in just a few seconds time his lips would be on Tyler's.

"Well…" Tyler said nervously to Josh. "Should we just do it?" Tyler said quietly feeling as though his heart were going to beat out of his chest. He bit his lip as he looked to Jos for a reply in a way that Josh found incredibly sexy. So he didn't waste another second and leaned in a touched his lips to Tyler's. The first kiss was gentle and lasted only a few second before they broke apart and stared wide-eyed at the other. Neither of them even said a word before they were back together. All the gentleness and trepidation of the first kiss was forgotten as the passion between them grew.

All nervousness vanished as Josh pushed Tyler down on the bed and clambered on top of him, their lips never parting as he did so. Tyler's hands traveled up and down Josh's back teasing at the hem of his shirt, wanting desperately to pull it off but not wanting Josh's lips to ever leave his body. Josh got the memo and reached to pull of his shirt, their lips only breaking apart long enough for him to pull the shirt over his head and then toss it away like trash. Tyler's fingertips seemed to dance across his smooth flesh and it felt as natural to him as playing a piano. Josh shivered at his touch seeming to melt under his touch, his teenage body reacting in ways that were new to him.

And just when the two boys were about to take it to a whole other level they heard the door slam downstairs. They begrudgingly broke apart and a glance at the clock alerted them to the fact that the sound was Tyler's mom coming home from work. Josh placed one last peck on Tyler's cheek before he moved off the slightly smaller boy and picked his shirt up off the ground and placed it back on. Tyler sat up on the bed and looked over at Josh and couldn't help but let out a giggle. Josh smiled and looked down at his lap, biting his lip for a moment before looking back at his best friend. Tyler reached a hand up and smooth"That was fun," he remarked nonchalantly as he did so.

"Yeah...I'd say so."

"We should do that again sometime."

"Yeah. What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Nothing now, except kiss you."

"Sounds like a plan."


	2. Day 2 - First Time

Tyler tossed the blanket out in front of him, it landed on the grass a bit wrinkled along the edges. He bent down to smooth the edges with his hands so that it was perfect. Everything had to be perfect because tonight was the night that him and his boyfriend were going to have sex for the first time. Tyler was a little nervous but he distracted himself by setting up the blanket and lighting the candles around it. Everything was perfect as far as Tyler could tell, a warm summer breeze blew and the night sky was scattered with twinkling stars, the full moon shone as bright centerpiece lighting up the night.

Tyler walked back into the house and paced back and forth in front of the door waiting for his boyfriend, Josh to arrive. The two boys had been dating for exactly one month tonight and they had decided to celebrate in a big way. Tyler's parents were away at a wedding and they had the place to themselves. Tyler was excited to finally lose his virginity at seventeen years old and the fact that it was with his amazingly hot boyfriend was icing on the cake.

Tyler paused for a moment in his pacing when he saw the familiar head of bright red hair making it's way up the walkway to the front door. Tyler smiled at his adorable red haired boyfriend as he threw open the door to meet him with a kiss. "Hey babe," Josh said greeting him warmly and wrapping his arms around his smol bean of a boyfriend that he loved.

"Hey," Tyler said nuzzling into Josh's chest. The two boys separated and walked into the house, Josh carried with him a bag. Tyler held on to Josh's hand and pulled his red haired boyfriend through the house after him. Then they walked out the back door into the backyard where Josh saw what Tyler had done.

"Oh Tyler it looks beautiful," Josh said his voice filled with awe as he took in the sight.

"I want everything to be perfect tonight babe."

"It will be perfect because I get to make love to my handsome boyfriend," Josh told Tyler wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling their bodies together. They kissed briefly before Josh pulled Tyler over to the blanket and they sat down, Tyler crawling to sit between Josh's legs.

"I bought the stuff we need…," Josh spoke trailing off as he got lost in the endless beauty that was Tyler's eyes. The stars above paled in comparison to Tyler's eyes.

"Oh yeah," Tyler said blushing just a tiny bit, a faint red color flooding to his cheeks as he thought about what Josh had bought. Josh reached over and pulled the bottle of lube and the box of condoms out of the bag and set them down on the blanket.

"I just want to make sure this feels really good for you. I don't ever want to hurt you."

"I trust you Josh," Tyler whispered looking up at him from under his eyelashes.

Josh leaned down to kiss Tyler and slowly pushed him down onto his back. Josh took care to slowly trail a line of kisses down Tyler's neck, which made him squirm because he was ticklish and Josh loved to tease him. Tyler burst out in a fit of giggles that totally erased any nervousness he might have been feeling. Josh had a way of always putting Tyler at ease when he needed it.

"Ty...I love you so much. I love your smile and your laugh and your freckles and your scars. Everything that makes you the boy I love."  
"I love you so much Josh, your ridiculous but also super sexy red hair, your dimples, the way your eyes squint when you smile. I love it all."

The two boys kissed again and it seemed completely natural that their clothes began to be removed one article at a time. Until they were completely exposed to each other nothing was hidden under the stars. Josh led a trail of kisses down his stomach until he reached his dick then he took him into his mouth. Tyler let out a gasp of surprise and shocked at how good a blow job felt. He'd never had one before but he quite liked it.

Josh released him from his mouth and moved up and grabbed ahold of a condom and quickly slid it over his hard member. Tyler watched apprehensively and Josh gave him a reassuring smile that made him feel better. Tyler eyed his cock with a sense of fascination that in a short time that his length would be inside of him but he was ready. Josh popped open the bottle of lube and rubbed some on his dick and left some on his hands. He reached down and teased his fingers at Tyler's hole. "You ready babe?"

"Yeah, I'm ready."

Josh slid one finger in, taking his time. Tyler grimaced at the feeling, it definitely didn't feel good but it also didn't hurt as bad as he'd heard. But this was only one finger. Once he had adjusted around the first, Josh slid in a second and then a third. By then Tyler was feeling a lot more discomfort but he bit back the urge to yelp.

Josh pulled out his fingers and lined his cock up at the stretched out hole. "Is it alright baby," Josh asked look Tyler in the eyes.

"I'm good babe, go ahead."

Josh lifted Tyler's leg up and slid the head of his cock in, going slow as to not hurt Tyler. Tyler nodded for him to go on despite the pain he felt. Josh slid farther in until sudden the pain turned to pleasure and Tyler realized that it was all worth it. He didn't hold back the moan of pleasure as Josh slid all the way inside of him and hit his prostate which sent the most incredible sensation throughout his body. Josh smiled and leaned up to kiss him as he started to pull out before slamming back in and hitting that magical spot again.

Once Josh came inside of him, he collapsed down on top of his boyfriend and kissed his lips gently feeling spent from the exertion of energy. "Fuck that was awesome," Josh said breaking the post orgasm silence.

"So fucking awesome, oh my god."

The two sat there holding onto each other and staring up at the stars and out into the universe. It was such a blissful moment that they never wanted it to end.


	3. Day 3 - Strip Tease

Tyler couldn't help but grin to himself as he stared at himself in the mirror. He knew that his husband was going to go absolutely mental when he saw what Ty was wearing. Tyler's husband Josh had always had a certain affinity for lacy panties that stretched tight over his bulge. Sometimes Tyler would a lacy red thong, or sometime a black satin bikini brief. He had quite the collection by now and would mix it up to surprise his husband. He took one last look at himself and adjusted himself in the black lace thong that he wore and then put his clothes back on over it.

Then all he had to do was wait for his husband to get home from work. He milled about the house and finally plopped down on the couch to check his phone. He was so engrossed in what he was reading that he was startled by his husband's entrance into the house. "Babe, I'm home," Josh yelled from the kitchen. Tyler jumped up from the couch to meet him. There he stood in the kitchen, all five foot five inches of flawless beauty. Tyler had to stop and marvel at the hotness of his husband, with the sleeves of his dress shirt rolled up to reveal the magnificent tattoos beneath.

"Welcome home handsome," Tyler responded as he walked over to his husband to give him a kiss.

"Mmm I missed you all day. How was your day off beanie boy?"

"It was relaxing. It would have been better if you were here to keep me company."

"Trust me, I wish I'd been home with you all day. No obligations, just you me in bed all day fucking until our hearts are content."

"Well you're home now and we shouldn't let this time go to waste."

"No we really shouldn't," Josh breathed out as he trailed a line of kisses down his husband's neck.

"Don't go getting ahead of yourself handsome boy. I've got something special in mind," Tyler told Josh grinning like a naughty child.

"Oh god babe."

Tyler turned and pulled his husband after him into the living room where he pushed him down onto the couch and then told him to stay. Tyler walked over to the stereo and scrolled through his itunes playlist until he found the song he wanted. "I'm Too Sexy" began blaring from the speakers and Josh burst out laughing at Tyler's awkward attempt at sexy dancing. Tyler approached his boyfriend petulantly and stood over him, he leaned down and muttered in his ear. "If you keep laughing at me I won't let you fuck me tonight."

"I'm very sorry sir. Your dancing is incredibly good and super sexy."

Tyler grinned and let his one hand travel along the inside of Josh's thigh as he stood there speaking to him. "That's more like it." His hand lightly grazed his husband's hard member before he moved away from him. Josh sat back on the couch and watched as his husband began gyrating to the music and teased him unmercifully until he took off his shirt. Tyler's hands roamed his own body and he played with his nipples and made Josh watch from the couch. Josh was massaging himself through the fabric of his work pants.

Tyler unbuttoned his pants and slowly, so very slowly lowered the zipper until he revealed the prize underneath. Josh moaned when he saw the black lace. "Oh fuck." His hand moved faster against his cock.

"Slow down big guy," Tyler scolded. "You can't come yet."

Tyler slowly drew the pants down his legs and finally after what seemed to be a century of pure torture for Josh he flung them out of the way. Tyler stood there in front of Josh in nothing but the black lace thong which stretched tautly against his hard cock which leaked precum through the fabric. Tyler moved to his husband and straddled the man's lap. "What did you think of my show?"

"You are so fucking sexy and if I don't these pants off soon I'm gonna come in them."

"Well we wouldn't want that," Tyler said as he reached down to unfasten the pants. He pulled Josh's pants down but left his boxers on. He reached down and rubbed his husband's erection through the thin fabric as he rubbed himself against Josh's leg.

"Aw fuck. Jesus fucking christ I'm gonna cum in like five seconds."

And Josh was nothing if not accurate in that it was almost exactly five seconds until he came with a great shudder under the magical touch of his husband's hand. He pulled Tyler's panties down and leaned in to take his husband's erection in his mouth. It wasn't long at all until Tyler came in Josh's mouth, the wet hotness pushing him over the edge. Tyler collapsed onto Josh's lap and curled up to cuddle.

"I love those panties on you Ty. Will you put them back on so I can fuck you."

"Mmm yeah. I want you to fuck me so badly."

Josh picked his husband up and carried him into their bedroom because after all the night had only just begun.


	4. Day 4 - Snowballing

"You're my little cumslut aren't you?"

The smaller boy nodded his head in response. Tyler looked up at his boyfriend from where he knelt on the floor in front of him. His boyfriend's face was one of adoration and his eyes shone with passion and lust down at him. Tyler gripped onto Josh's waist and hooked his fingers through the belt loops and tugged them down around his ankles. The smaller boy leaned forward and pressed his face into his boyfriend's warmth and inhaled his glorious scent. The smell was a mixture of a sweaty saltiness, musk, and the scent of his body wash. He inhaled his boyfriend's scent and Josh's fingers carded through his hair and he practically purred at his touch.

"C'mon you filthy little whore, my dick won't suck itself."

Tyler's heart raced when Josh spoke to him like that, he loved being spoken to like he was nothing better than a two dollar whore. He reached up and tortuously slow he pulled down Josh's boxers slowly revealing the hard member to the cold air. "So beautiful," he muttered more to himself than to the owner of the glorious dick in front of him. Tyler leaned forward to the base of his cock and stuck out his tongue and licked the entire length of his large cock from bottom to top. He marveled at the taste, he would never grow tired of the flavor of dick.

Once he reached the head of his boyfriend's swollen member he licked his way around his foreskin before taking the entire head into his mouth. Josh exclaimed loudly when he felt Tyler's hot little mouth engulf him. It took him a bit of effort to remain standing and he wondered if it was a mistake to do this standing up. But then his cock was hitting the back of his boyfriend's throat and he couldn't be bothered to think of anything else besides the intense pleasure encompassing his body at that moment.

Tyler looked up at him from under his eyelashes and Josh couldn't believe how fucking hot he looked with his cock shoved down his throat. It turned him on so much to see his boyfriend take his significant length so easily. He really was the perfect little whore and he loved him for it. "Fucking Christ Ty, you're so fucking sexy like that." Josh reached down to pull on Tyler's hair to get him to get moving.

Tyler easily obliged and began bobbing his mouth up and down over Josh's cock. He would pull away until his cock was just about to pop out of his mouth and then slammed his mouth back down onto it and taking him back down his throat. He worked up to a steady rhythm and Josh began meeting him halfway and slamming his cock back into his mouth to get him to go faster. It didn't take Josh long at all to get that feeling that he was about to come soon because Tyler's mouth was just that good.

"Fuck I'm gonna come. Get ready babe to take all my cum in your mouth you perfect little slut."

Tyler grabbed Josh's balls in his hand and gave them a little squeeze as he massaged them in his hands to get him to come quicker. He was dying to taste his boyfriend's seed. Tyler felt Josh seize up in his hand and then just a few seconds later Josh exploded in his mouth filling him up completely. Come leaked down his chin and he held all of it in his mouth. He dropped his boyfriend's spent cock from his hand and let Josh pull him up into his arms.

Their lips met and Tyler mouth opened up and let the cum flow into his boyfriend's mouth. Josh loved the taste of his own come and just the thought of it almost made him excited again. Their tongues swirled around in the cum and swapped it back and forth between the two of them. It was disgustingly erotic for the both of them. Finally Josh swapped the come back to Tyler's mouth and squeezed his hand to tell him to swallow it. he pulled away and watched as his boyfriend easily swallowed the spit and come concoction. It gave him an insane pleasure to know that part of him was inside of his boyfriend.

"Fuck you really are such a slut for my cum. You disgusting little boy."

"I love it, I love the taste of your come so much."

"I love you so much."

"I love you Josh."

Josh leaned in and wiped away a drop of his own seed from the chin of his tiny boyfriend and licked his finger clean. It really did taste so good.


	5. Day 5 - Skype Sex

Tyler vividly remembered the day six year ago that he met the handsome private first class Joshua Dun. He'd been sitting in a cafe working on school work when a few men from the base across town came tromping into the place in uniform. He was immediately taken by the man with the beautiful eyes who filled out that uniform so well. It was a whirlwind romance between the two and this was back in the days of Don't Ask, Don't Tell so there were a few years of secretivity. But once it was repealed they were able to come out and Josh was able to wear his uniform during their wedding reception.

The hardest part about being a military husband for Tyler was the amount of time his husband Josh was shipped overseas. Distance was such a bitch and the limited communication was so hard for him. He was usually a bundle of stress and nerves from the moment his husband left until the moment he was back in his arms safe and sound. Another reason it was especially difficult for Tyler when Josh left was because he was so lost without his dominant to tell him what to do. It was was exhausting for Tyler to have to make decisions on his own and he missed Josh the most at night when he should have been tied to the headboard while being fucked senseless.

Tyler's birthday was coming up soon and he was especially depressed without Josh there to give him his birthday spankings. The day of his birthday he came home from work and was moping around the house all alone and throwing his own little pity party. He ignored the many texts and calls from his friends telling him happy birthday and asking what his plans for the night were. He threw his phone over on the bed and plopped down onto the bed prepared to spend the rest of his birthday night watching Netflix and crying because that's always so much fun.

He was just about to get cozy under the covers when his laptop suddenly lit up with an incoming Skype call from _21ArmyDudes._ He jumped up from the bed and ran over to the desk and grabbed his laptop, he carried it back to the bed before answering the call. Once he pressed answer, a piece of paper appeared on screen that read _Happy Birthday Baby Boy_ , held up by one hand. "Josh!?" Tyler shrieked like a little girl when he saw the sign.

Josh moved into the frame his face lit up with a smile. "Surprise Baby!" He said through his enormous smile. "I just had to see my Baby Boy's sweet face on his birthday. So I got special permission from my commander to use the wifi to contact you. I have a whole hour to talk to you."

Tyler's eyes teared up a little because he was feeling so lonely without Josh. He just stared at him for a moment taking in every inch of his face making sure he was alright. "Aw don't cry sweet boy. I want to do something else while I have you here with me."

Tyler nodded and wiped the tears out of his eyes. "What do you want to do Master?" Tyler said quietly already slipping into his natural sub state.

"First undress. Then go get the big purple dildo and work yourself open until you can fit it inside of you. Make sure I always have a view of your ass."

"Yes sir," Tyler said, his heart racing with excitement and joy. He jumped up from the bed and ran to go get the dildo from the dresser drawer full of sex toys. He then moved so that he was in front of the camera and being extra careful to stay in view he began undressing. As he undressed Josh told him how much he missed him. "I miss my sweet boy so much. I miss your adorable little laugh when I tickle you and the way you blush every time I tell you that I love you. I miss you cute little bubble but especially when it's so red from a good spanking. I miss the feel of your mouth around my cock and the way you always know the exact way to please me."

Tyler sat completely nude on the bed by the time Josh stopped speaking. "My boy is so sexy." Tyler blushed a he was amazed at how good it felt to hear those words after so long. Josh nodded and Tyler got on his hands and knees making sure to stay in Josh's view and slicked up two fingers with his own spit but wishing it was his husbands. He slid the two fingers inside of his tight asshole which was so tight after months without being used and abused. He moaned aloud at the feeling of his fingers working inside of him. "Fuck yeah baby, work that hole open like the good little whore you are. My whore."

Josh palmed himself through his uniform and watched Tyler's hole open up. He wanted so badly to fuck that hole right now but he was an ocean away. "Stop. Now fuck yourself with the dildo."

Tyler nodded and reached for the dildo but paused for a moment at the sight of his own erection pressed against his stomach. He reached for it but Josh scolded him. "No! You don't get to touch yourself."

"I'm sorry Master."

"It's alright baby boy. Go ahead and fuck yourself now. I know it won't be as good as my dick but it will have to do."

Tyler took the dildo in his hand again and brought it around and pressed it against the entrance of his tight hole. He hissed aloud, the dildo was huge and he hadn't been properly fucked in three and a half months and was so tight. Josh loved the force Tyler had to use to push the massive dildo inside of him and the way his hole expanded around it so tight. "Fuck yeah, that's what I love." Josh's hand moved up and down quickly over his massive length.

Tyler slammed the dildo in and out of him, working up the pace as he moved along. God he need this so bad, he needed more than this but this would have to do for another month until his husband was back with him. Josh lost it at the sight of his husband and the love of his life fucking himself like that. He knew he was right on the edge and it wasn't long at all until he came with a quick burst into his hand. "Fucking shit that was good," Josh gasped out.

Tyler was still going at it and after Josh came and he told Tyler to stop. Tyler immediately ceased action and remained kneeling there with the dildo rammed up his ass. "Take it out now babe. You may touch yourself now birthday boy. Make yourself feel real good and come all over your tummy for me."

Tyler reached down and touched himself and let out a strangled moan at how sensitive he felt under the touch of his own hand. He came quick and hard all over himself and the bed. He collapsed down onto the bed and lied there looking at his husband who was smiling at him. "I love you my sexy little birthday boy. I'll be home soon enough and we won't leave the house for a week."

"I can't wait for that Josh."

"Don't be too sad baby, make sure you go hang out with your friends. I worry about you getting too lonely."

"I will, don't worry about me. Just focus on keeping safe."

"Will do baby boy, will do."

"I love you Josh."

"I love you so much Tyler."

Neither one of them wanted to hang up on the call and just kept saying goodbye over and over again. Finally Josh had to hang up because their time was running out. The last thing he saw was Tyler blowing him a kiss. After his screen went black he reached up as though to catch the kiss and held it to his heart.


	6. Day 6 - Bondage (BDSM)

Tyler's heart ached with desire, with a burning desire that threatened to consume his entire being. His hands shook and his breath hitched in his throat, it had been so long and he needed it so badly. He needed to feel dominated, to feel the pain and the pleasure of submitting to someone. He was so desperate, he'd been desperate ever since his boyfriend Jason broke up with him a month ago out of the blue. He'd been wallowing in a deep depression ever since, wondering if he wasn't a good enough sub. He'd tried his best to please his master but in the end he ended up leaving him for some barely legal blonde twink.

He looked up at the nondescript sign of the BDSM club which was fittingly called Sodom and Gomorrah. He ran his hand down his stomach, smoothing out his shirt and taking a breath before walking into the club. The room was dimly lit and he was immediately greeted by a busty woman who introduced herself as Clarice. "Aren't you a cute little thing," she said as her eyes grazed his body. "What are you looking for hon, we've got a variety?"

"I'm looking for a male dom, someone to tie me up and have their way with me."

"Mmm aren't we all? Age wise, what do you like?"

"About the same age as me, I'm twenty six, also if they have tattoos and a little bit of scruff that's a big turn on for me."

"Have I got just the man for you, his name is Josh and he should be available very shortly. Once you meet him you can discuss safe words and hard limits with him. That's all up to you of course."

Tyler nodded and moved to the sitting area she gestured him to. He sat with his hands clasped in his lap, wondering if this was a mistake. He'd never paid for it before, but he was so needy and he hadn't had much luck in the dating pool since Jason left. Most guys he met just couldn't handle someone as submissive as him. He had just tried so hard to make Jason happy, going far out of his own comfort zone trying to keep the man but still he left. Tyler was startled out of his reverie by a soft yet stern voice, his snapped up and he took in the man before him.

Josh was a fine specimen of a man, with a swimmer's build he had a slim body but broad shoulders that gave him an air of authority. His hair was a shock of a quite unnatural blue that made his dark and mysterious brown eyes pop with a flare of intensity. He had a faint five o'clock shadow as though he hadn't shaved in a day or two but still you could see the dimples in his cheek as he grinned down at Tyler. He was dressed casually in red skinny jeans and a rather tight black V-neck shirt that showed off the body Tyler's eyes were glued to.

"You must be Tyler."

"Yes sir," Tyler responded quietly blushing a little at how easily he slipped into subspace at the mere sight of this magnificent man who was about to do terribly amazing sinful things to him.

Josh smiled seductively at Tyler's response. "Come with me sweet boy," he said as he offered out his hand. Tyler grabbed his hand and let himself be lead through a series of hallways to a room that held a large canopy bed and a bedside stand and nothing else. Josh sat down on the bed and pulled Tyler down next to him. "So tell me what you like and I'll see if I can oblige."

"I like being tied up and completely helpless, I want you to have complete control over me and I want to be fucked hard."

"I can do that, what are your limits?"

"Biting and scratching are good, I like being whipped sometimes, but I don't like anything that may draw blood. It can be kind of triggering for me. But everything else I'm okay with, I like being surprised"

"Okay honey I understand that. And your safe word?"

"I say green when I'm okay with it and red when I want something to stop."

"Very well, you'll pay when we're done and you've been satisfied which you will be with me. I just have to go grab the waiver and then we'll have ourselves some fun." At this Josh rose from the bed and out into the hall for a moment before returning with a clipboard and a pen. Tyler glanced over the waiver and then signed his name at the bottom consenting to the acts he was about to experience. His dick twitched at the very thought. He handed the waiver back over to Josh who set it on the bedside table and then stood in front of Tyler for a moment glancing down into his trusting a lust filled eyes. "Undress now you little whore. When I come back I want you ass naked waiting for me on your hand and knees in the middle of the bed."

Josh left the room and Tyler had his clothes off and piled on the floor in record time and he moved to the middle of the bed and remained there on his hands and knees for several minutes waiting for Josh's return. His breathing was calm at this point, he was excited but remained calm because he wanted to save his energy. His breath was taken away when he saw Josh walk into the room carrying several items with him. He set them down on the bedside stand and leapt up onto the bed next to Tyler. Josh's eyes roamed over Tyler's nude form and he was surprised by the beauty of the man on the bed before him. His smooth, taut little tummy and an ass that was so perfect it was practically begging to be spanked.

"God damn you've got the perkiest little ass I've ever seen. Can't wait to fuck your perky little ass and make it a beautiful red." Tyler stared up into his eyes as he spoke. Josh reached over a grabbed a bundle of rope. "We'll get started with this."

Tyler moved as directed to the head of the bed and laid on his bed and allowed each of his hands to be tied to a bedpost his feet remained free. Tyler's eyes were alive in way they hadn't been for quite some time and he felt so happy to be where he was. Josh situated himself so that he straddled the smaller boy's waist. "How do you feel about a kiss sweet boy?"

"Green."

Josh licked his lips and and leaned in a touched his mouth to Tyler's. He forced the other man's mouth open and pushed his tongue in and lavished in the taste of the man. He usually never kissed clients but this man was just too perfect not too kiss. He dragged his fingernails down Tyler's sensitive stomach as their mouths moved together. Tyler shivered under his touch and made a pitiful little squeak causing Josh to chuckle against his mouth and repeat the action. Josh moved to nibble several tiny purple bruises into the skin of Tyler's neck right where they would be impossible to hide because he was cruel like that.

Josh's hand reached down and grabbed Tyler's dick which was hard against his stomach. "Such a big boy down there for such a tiny man. That's pretty fucking sexy. But you're not going to come for a long time." Josh reached over and slipped a cock ring under Tyler's balls making him unable to come even if he'd wanted to. Tyler watched with wide eyes as Josh easily slipped off his shirt exposing his chiseled flat chest and stomach. Then he reached into his pants and pulled his cock out, he taunted Tyler with it for a moment before he unzipped his pants fully exposing himself.

Josh's cock was massive and he had an unmatched libido, he could come three or four times in a single sexual encounter, that was his record anyway. He loved sex and he loved dominating people, it was his passion. He especially loved the sight of one or even more than one man tied up underneath him that he could use and abuse for his own pleasure. Josh hovered over Tyler's face and slapped his face with his erect cock. "You want this, are you a good little slut that can take my cock. It's pretty big, do you think you can handle this?"

"Yes sir, please sir let me suck your cock," Tyler begged.

"Such a fucking whore begging for cock like that. Does your mother know what a little slut she raised. Huh?"

Tyler mouth hung open in the shape of a tiny little "O" and he didn't get a chance to answer as Josh's cock was shoved into his mouth, all the way to his throat causing him to gag. "You okay sweet boy?"

Tyler nodded as he mouth was full, open wide around the width of his master's cock. Tyler's eyes widened at the taste of Josh's cock, he missed the taste of dick so much he really was a slut for the taste of cock. His lips were tight around his cock and he gagged as Josh hit the back of his throat unfortunately for Tyler he still had a gag reflex. Josh delighted at the sight of Tyler struggling with his cock, he gave him an intense amount of joy. As he began slamming his cock in and out of the smaller man's mouth he had to admit that the guy knew how to use his tongue very well. Josh came without any warning into the Tyler's mouth and he relished at the taste of his come and swallowed every drop. Josh was impressed.

"Such a good little slut you are. Swallowing my load like it's no problem. What a filthy little boy you are, your perversion should be punished."

Josh let his cock slide out of Tyler's mouth and he trailed the saliva soaked cock across his face and down to his chest. He reached over to the table and grabbed a ball gag and waited for Tyler's nod of approval before shoving the ball in his mouth and strapping it around his head. "It's really a shame to put anything but a cock in that amazing mouth of your's but you need to be quiet while I fuck you and since I'm so kind I thought this would help you out."

Next Josh reached up and untied Tyler's hand from the bed and easily flipped him over so that he was flat on his stomach and then he tied his hands back to the headboard. "Does that feel okay sweet boy?" Tyler nodded and Josh shoved his face down into the pillow before crawling down the bed and tying his feet to each one of the best post so that he was spread eagle on the bed. He gave a hard little smack on Tyler's beautiful ass and Tyler moaned out, the sound muffled by the ball gag.

"You like that? I knew you would, I just knew you were a little whore that knows he needs to be punished."

Josh reached over and grabbed from the table a paddle and he gently grazed it across his bare ass. "Are you ready for some fun whore mouth?"

He waited until he saw the man's head move up and down and then immediately brought his hand back and unleashed it onto the pale bare ass. He smacked the other man hard three times until his ass was a beautiful red color that made his dick spring to attention once again. He set the paddle down on the bed beside him and trailed his finger along Tyler's tight little asshole. He slid one finger inside of him and waited for his response. Tyler shuddered and melted at the feeling of a finger inside of him. He moaned loudly indicating that he wanted more, he lifted his butt in the air as far as he could. "You want more?" Josh asked with a false sense of incredulousness in his voice. He chuckled, "I'm nothing if not accommodating." He lined up his cock to his hole and shoved his way inside of the man.

He leaned over Tyler and grabbed onto his waist and started thrusting in and out of him. As his cock slammed in and out of him he smacked each ass cheek. "Huh you aren't so tight after all. Knew you were a big whore letting any man that wants fuck you. Bet none of them compared to me."

Tyler let out a slow hum as Josh fucked him hard. Every Time his prostate was hit he was shiver and shake underneath him. Tyler was slowly falling apart underneath him and he knew that he was going to be coming back again for the man with the blue hair. Josh pulled out of him in time to come all over his back. "There you go slut. I'm all done." He reached up and untied Tyler and took the ball gag out of his mouth and asked him how he felt.

"That was amazing sir, can I come again?"

"Of course you can come again slut boy. Bring the money and your cute little ass and I'll be here." Josh gave him a quick little peck on the lips before walking out of the room. Tyler walked out of the club feeling much better but with a longing in his heart for more of the blue haired boy with the giant cock. He was already making plans to come back the day after tomorrow. He was infatuated.


	7. Day 7 - Edging

"You've behaved rather poorly as of late, why is that?" Mr. Dun asked his student, Tyler.

"I don't know," Tyler responded shrugging his shoulders like a typical teenager.

"My only option is to punish you, which I really don't want to do but you have to learn your lesson."

"Fine. Give me detention."

"No Tyler, I won't give you detention. I have another idea in mind, that perhaps you may prefer. A punishment that's really not so bad."

Tyler shrugged his shoulders again as though he didn't care either way, but he was intrigued at the man's words. He watched Mr. Dun has he rolled up the sleeves of his shirt revealing a montage of vibrant colors underneath. Tattoos. Tyler was confused for just a moment before it dawned on him. The way Mr. Dun was eyeing him from underneath his eyelashes and had shifted so that their legs were almost touching. He wasn't an idiot. But he was greatly aroused at the way his hot young teacher was practically raping his body with just his eyes. "Do you understand what I mean by punishment, Tyler?" Mr. Dun spoke his voice suddenly a lot deeper and softer. He stared the boy straight in the eyes.

"Yes Mr. Dun, I understand. I accept your punishment, I've been very bad, it's what I deserve."

Mr. Dun stood from the spot he was perched on his desk and moved to stand in front of his student who sat on top of a desk in front of him. "You are a bad boy. Luckily I know how to handle naughty boys." Tyler stared up at his teacher with smoldering eyes because the very man he'd been lusting after all year was about to fuck him. This was the stuff of his wet dreams, but alas it was real life. The older man grabbed the boy's arms roughly and dragged him over and slammed him up against the wall. "Pull your pants down and get your pathetic little cock out now," the teacher demanded of his student.

"Yes sir," the boy responded with a sly little smile. Tyler yanked his pants and underwear down in one swift movement causing his semi-erect cock to pop out.

"You're not supposed to smile whilst being punished," Mr. Dun growled at the boy reaching down and yanking his cock painfully causing the younger boy to cry out.

"Sorry sir," Tyler said quietly looking up with apologetic eyes at his teacher.

"You will be. "

The older man attacked the young man's neck taking painful nips at the sensitive skin . The boy cried out with a mixture of pleasure and pain. The mixture of the two feelings sent a rush of blood to his cock making him fully erect. "Dirty little whore likes it rough, huh." Mr. Dun muttered as he felt Tyler's hardening member. He flipped the boy around and pressed his face against the wall of the classroom. "I'm going to fuck you, and you aren't allowed to come until I say so. Depending on how kind I feel after I come in your pretty little ass I may or may not let you come. We'll see."

Tyler bit his lips as he felt his teacher's cold lubed fingers slide inside of him. Tyler moaned allowed and bucked back onto his fingers. Mr. Dun pulled his head back and slammed his face into the wall. "Silent!" One more peep and you won't get to come at all."

Tyler ignored the dribble of blood out of his nose and focused on the feeling of his teacher's fingers inside of him. It took a concerted effort to maintain silent as the fingers probed him. The teacher added three fingers in total stretching the boy open nice and wide in preparation to be pounded by his cock. "Get ready for this," Mr. Dun warned just a moment before he shoved his lube covered bare cock inside the boy causing him to slam against the wall once again. The boy remained silent but his cock was throbbing and leaking precum already, he was so turned on by his teacher.

Mr. Dun fucked the young boy so that his body kept slamming into the wall. Tyler's cock throbbed and he could barely contain himself at the friction of his cock against the wall. "You like that don't you," Mr. Dun teased as he kept hitting the boy's prostate causing him to shake with pleasure. At one point he had to hold the boy up as his knees began to collapse. The teacher held his student up and fucked his tight ass hard for several minutes until he whispered to the boy that he was about to come. "I'm gonna come inside you and then I'm going to plug up your tight little hole with a plug to keep my seed inside you."

He came with a great shudder inside the boy and let his flaccid cock slide out on it's own. He walked over to his desk, opened a drawer and pulled out the buttplug. He walked over and shoved it inside the boy's loose asshole and then wiped away the come that had seeped out. He flipped the boy around and looked at his throbbing erect cock. He reached down and gave the boy's dick a painful squeeze. "Guess what boy, you don't get to come today. You can come back tomorrow for the second half of your punishment."

"Yes sir," Tyler breathed out with a shaky breath. His entire body tingled with pleasure. Mr. Dun reached over and grabbed a tissue and wiped away the blood leaking out of his nose. "Gotta clean up the little whore boy," the teacher muttered under his breath. "Get dressed and plan on staying after school tomorrow." Tyler nodded, "Yes sir, I look forward to it." His eyes shone with pleasure and lust. "I need more, I don't think I've learned my lesson yet," he taunted his teacher as he dressed himself.

"Well then it's my duty as your teacher to make sure you learn."

"It is."

"Get going now whore boy, I'll see you in class tomorrow." Mr. Dun smiled coyly as he gave the boy a little smack on the ass causing him to jump as the but plug jerked inside of him.

"Have a good night sir."

"You too whore boy."


	8. Day 8 - Roleplay

"You want me to do what?"Josh asked quietly unable to hear his boyfriend's muttered question.

"Just forget it," Tyler mumbled rolling over in bed to face away from his boyfriend.

"Babe," Josh said worriedly. "What's wrong, talk to me."

"It doesn't matter, it embarrassing anyway," Tyler muttered so quietly, Josh was hardly able to hear.

"What's so embarrassing you can't tell me? I'm your boyfriend, the one who fucks you in the ass."

"It's a sexual thing."

"Well then you can tell me whatever it is. I always want us to be open about this stuff so that I can always please you."

"It's just that it's kind of weird," Tyler responded as he peaked over at his boyfriend.

"Dude you're worried that I'll find it weird, compared to all the other things we do. That's just stupid. Come on tell me." Josh reached over and pulled his boyfriend into his arms and wrapped him up in a warm embrace.

"Well," Tyler said as he nuzzled into Josh's chest. "I want to roleplay."

"That's it. Of course we can do that."

"Well I have a specific scenario in mind."

"Lay it on me."

"I want to do incest play. I want you to be my big brother. I want to be your little brother. I want you to fuck me and call me baby brother when you're fucking me."

"That's what you were worried to tell me? Dude that sounds so fucking hot. I've always had a low key incest kink and this sounds right up my ally."

"Really? I thought you might think I was weird for being kind of into incest stuff."

"You seriously underestimate my kinkiness baby brother."

Tyler pressed his face against his boyfriend's chest and moaned a little. Josh grinned down at his boyfriend and knew that this would be the start of something good. "Get down on the floor little brother."

Tyler backed away from Josh his eyes wide with desire as he did what he was told. His dick was already getting hard just at the words Josh spoke to him. "What do you want me to do big brother, I just want to please you."

"I bet my slut of a little brother wants to choke on his big brother's cock. Do you think you can handle that?"

Tyler nodded energetically his eyes wide with want, so eager to taste his big brother's cock and make him feel good. Josh grinned down at Tyler as he slid the zipper of his pants down oh so slowly to taunt the man down on his knees. Finally he let his jeans fall to the floor and through the thin fabric of his boxers you could make out the man's growing erection. He reached into his boxers and pulled out his hard dick, Tyler eyed the hard cock with want.

"Hmm what would mom and dad think if they knew my baby brother lusted after his big brother's cock? They'd be so ashamed of us huh. But fuck them. I just want to see my baby brother filled up with my cock. Big brother will make you feel good, don't worry lil bro."

"Please big brother, please let me taste your cock," Tyler begged growing impatient.

"Oh well I always aim to please," Josh said grinning seductively down at his baby brother before shoving his cock in the smaller man's mouth. A noise escaped Tyler but was quickly stifled as Josh shoved his cock down the man's throat. Tyler ran his tongue around his brother's cock lapping up the salty flavor as he worked his way around the head. He pulled back and let his tongue lap its way up and down his big brother's long shaft.

"That's enough little brother," Josh spoke sternly as he rather begrudgingly pulled his cock out of the hot wet mouth of his little brother. "If you want me to fuck you then get up on the bed on your hands and knees."

Tyler scrambled up onto the bed and got in position in record time. "Good boy," Josh nodded approvingly. "It makes you look like a desperate little whore for your big brothers cock but I suppose that is the truth."

Josh sat on the edge of the bed and pulled the smaller boys head to his own and kissed him roughly for a moment. He did say a word before he moved to the other end of the bed and gave his little brother's perky ass a hard smack with the palm of his hand. Josh got in position kneeling behind Tyler and with one hand on each ass cheek pulling them apart Josh leaned in to probe his tongue into his little brother's asshole. Tyler moaned aloud at the feeling of his brother's tongue inside of him. He gasped and moaned and made so many embarrassing sounds that just couldn't be helped. Josh smacked his ass everytime he made a sound and every time his ass was smacked he made another sound. It was really an endless cycle.

Once Josh was assured that his hole was nice and loose and properly lubed up by his tongue and pulled away and Tyler let out a disappointed grunt. "C'mon big brother. Fuck me please," Tyler wagging his ass in front of Josh's face. Josh reeled back his hand and smacked his ass especially hard.

"My little brother begging like he's nothing better than a common whore. I like it."

Josh took his own cock in his hand and pumped himself a few times to get hard once again. Then he lined himself up and shoved himself inside of his little brother. The younger brother cried out with pleasure as he felt himself be filled up by his big brother's cock. "Oh fuck," Josh muttered as he felt his cock be engulfed by that tight hot hole. He worked up a steady rhythm fucking his little brother and teased him as he did so.

"You love your big brother's cock don't you. You're a disgusting little boy to let me fuck you. Dirty dirty boy. Mom won't be to happy about this."

Tyler could barely hold himself up due to the force of the cock slamming in and out of his ass. His arms shook but he remained up. "I'm your dirty little boy," Tyler forced out in between thrusts.

"You want to be bred by your big brother huh. Want me to fill you up with my come?"

"Yeah, ugh, I want that," Tyler forced out.

Josh tightened his grip on Tyler's waist as he felt the pressure build up inside of him. He came without warning inside of his little brother and then let his spent cock slide out of the boy.

Finally Tyler collapsed down onto the bed and laid there for a moment just trying to catch his breath. Josh moved up to lay down beside Tyler and pulled him into his arms. "How was that for a fucking?"

"That, Was. Incredible."

"I loved fucking my little brother."

Tyler blushed and Josh had to marvel at the hint of red that colored his cheeks. He marveled that even after fucking him and calling him all sorts of horrendous names that he could still blush and be shy. "I really liked being fucked by my big brother."

"It'll be our little secret. We wouldn't want mom or dad to find out about this."

"No we definitely wouldn't want that," Tyler said grinning devilishly.


	9. Day 9 - Blow Job (Incestual)

Josh looked down and was met with these beautiful brown eyes staring up at him. The brown eyes of his brother were bright and shining with lust and something snapped inside of him. He was helpless to refuse anymore, he was only human after all. It would take superhuman strength to refuse the pleading look of his little brother anymore. "Fuck Tyler, I'm going to go to hell because of you."

Tyler's face lit up with a devilish grin as he stared up at his big brother from where he kneeled on the ground in front of him. "Don't worry Josh, I'll make it worth your while."

"You fucking better."

"Or what?" Tyler teased. "Are you gonna tell mom and dad that the blowjob I gave wasn't satisfactory?"

"Shut up and suck my dick you perverted son of a bitch."

Tyler reached up and slid Josh's pants down to his knees releasing his beautiful dick that Tyler had been eyeing for years now. The younger brother buried his face in the grown of his bigger brother breathing in his delicious scent that drove him crazy. He looked up at his brother and spoke, "you know I'm not the only perverted one here, after all you agreed to let me, your little brother suck your dick."

"Only after you begged me, you little whore."

Tyler shrugged his shoulders, he couldn't dispute the truth. He had been lusting after his own brother's cock for years now since he was about thirteen. Finally now at age seventeen he was getting what he wanted. He was getting to suck his twenty year old brother's cock. He trailed his tongue experimentally from the base of Josh's cock all the way to the tip.

"How does that taste baby bro?"

"Mmm taste better than I could ever imagine."

Josh grinned down at his little brother deciding to throw caution to the wind and let his little brother suck his cock because hey he was willing and it had been a while. Why not? No one had to find out and the idea of secretive taboo sex was quite arousing. He forced himself further down his little brother's throat finding intense pleasure in the warm wetness and grinning with pleasure at the way Tyler's eyes bugged out of his head.

"You wanted my cock and you're gonna get it."

Josh pulled out from the smaller boy's mouth before slamming back into his mouth. He worked up a steady rhythm in and out of his mouth. It became quite amusing to him all the pathetic little noises that escaped from the boy's throat. "Oh yeah you're quite the little fuck boy. You have such a tight little throat that feels so good to fuck. You're so happy to be used like this aren't you. You're such a whore you even like being fucked in the mouth by your big brother."

Josh came without any warning into Tyler's mouth but he remained shoved down the boy's throat. Come leaked out of his mouth and dribbled down his chin. Josh let his now flaccid cock slide out of his mouth and he reached down and smacked his brother on the face with his dick. "My whore of a little brother liked that?" Josh asked Tyler tauntingly.

Tyler nodded eagerly, still on his knees looking adoringly up at his big brother. He traced his lips with his tongue lapping up the bit of come left on his face. "God dammit that so fucking hot. Now I want to fuck that tight little as of yours. Do you want your big brother to fuck you?"  
"Hell yes. Please fuck me now."

"Anything for you little brother."


	10. Day 10 - Dirty Talk

After making sure that his restraints were tight and all four limbs were secured to the bed, Tyler moved to sit on the edge of the bed. He reached over to move a stray strand of colorful hair from his boyfriend's face. "How does that feel Baby Blue?"

"It feels good Daddy, it feels really really good."

"Great." Tyler said as he straddled the boy with the bright blue hair that he had tied up and completely helpless on his bed. It was such a beautiful sight to see, like the most priceless work of art. Tyler leaned down and placed a gentle little kiss on the blue haired man's nose causing the blue haired man to let out a cute little giggle. "Daddy why are you being so silly."

"What?" Tyler answered coyly. "Can't I give my Baby Blue a kiss on the nose. You have such a cute little nose."

"Can't you kiss other parts of my body Daddy?" Josh said with a glint of playfulness in his eyes.

"I could but I'm not going to touch you. At least for a little while because I have other plans."

Josh face fell and he pouted, "Why? I want my Daddy to fuck me already."

"Oh and I want to fuck my Baby Blue, and in due time I will. But you will have to earn it by telling me what you think I should do to you."

"You want me to tell you?"

"Yes describe to me what you want."

"But Daddy," Josh complained. "I hate making decisions for myself, I want you to control me completely."

Tyler smiled somewhat sadistically. "I know you do. That's why I want you to make all the decisions. You've had it so easy and now you need to suffer a little. If you have it easy all the time I don't think you'll truly appreciate all I do for you, how well I take care of my Baby."

Josh pouted and remained silent. Tyler took note of this. "I see how it is. You want to disobey me. That's alright I'll just go get the flogger."

"No! I'm sorry Daddy I'll tell you what I want."

"I had a feeling you would come around eventually," Tyler said smugly. He raised his hand as if to stroke the face of the man tied to the bed but he gave him a hard smack across the face. "Don't make it a fucking habit to disobey me. I will not hesitate to beat your ass raw with the flogger again."

Josh whimpered but nodded indicating that he would be good from now on. "Go on now Baby Boy, tell Daddy what you want him to do."

"I want you to kiss me roughly until my lips are swollen and red. Then I want you to mark up my skin with a bunch of love bites. I really love when you mark me, so everyone know that I am yours."

Tyler interrupted, "Yes I like that as well. Go on."

"I want you to tease me. Play with my nipples and torture them with your teeth. I want you to scrape your nails up and down my stomach and my chest leaving the red lines that I love."

"Do you think you deserve to have your cock touched?"

Josh hesitated for a moment. He knew he had been a bad boy earlier and probably didn't deserve to have a his cock touched by his Daddy. But dammit he really wanted his Daddy to touch his cock so badly. "I know I don't deserve it Daddy but I really really want you to touch me."

"But you know you have to be punished. I'll let you touch my cock. I'll let you choke on my cock while I fuck your pretty little mouth. You want to choke on my cock don't you?"

Josh's eyes lit up. "Yes please Daddy I love the taste of you. I want to choke on your cock and taste your delicious seed."

"You're tight throat is really so fuckable and you always gag so much. Sputtering and jerking about unable to breath until I let you have a breath. I love that a lot."

"Ugh Daddy will you touch me now. I really really need it."

"You don't need it. You want it. There's a difference. But I'm feeling kind and horny as all fucking hell from your little story time."

Tyler moved up and straddled the blue haired man's face letting his hard cock rest gently on his face. Josh's eyes were wide with anticipation. "You want this?" Tyler asked teasingly but also to get consent.

Josh nodded vigorously, "Yes Daddy please give it to me, I need it."

Tyler grinned down at his submissive and whacked him in the face with his cock, something that always delighted him. "You want my cock and of course I'll do anything for my Baby Blue." And with that he shoved himself down his boyfriend's throat and watched with delight and intense pleasure as his eyes bugged out his head a little.


	11. Day 11 - Voyeurism

Josh thought he was all alone. He was wrong because he was not alone in the locker room after school. But he thought he was alone and he was just so horny after spending an hour and a half of soccer practice watching his teammates run around in tight shorts. He quickly glanced around before he backed up against the locker and yanked his sweaty shorts down revealing his semi erect cock. He reached down and took himself in his hand and let out an slutty moan as he touche himself.

From across the locker room hidden behind a section of lockers stood Tyler Joseph, a fellow teammate. Tyler couldn't believe his luck, captain of the soccer team and sexier than hell Josh Dun was jacking off right in the locker room. His ears perked up at the sound of his teammates slutty ass little moan. Jesus Christ he was fucked as that sound sent a rush of his to his groin and he felt himself growing hard. He watched with bated breath as his teammate stroked his uncircumcised cock. His breath hitched in his throat when he saw Josh suck on two of his fingers and then reach down to finger his asshole as he continued to yank on his hard cock.

God dammit Josh was so big and he had a beautifully trimmed dark brown bush. Tyler just couldn't resist reaching down and palming himself through the fabric of his shorts. He managed to yank his shorts down to his knees and once his cock sprang free he was uninhibited by the pesky fabric. Then he began watching Josh and copying everything he did. He sucked on two of his fingers and started fingering his own hole. It took so much effort to not let out a sound as he felt his prostate which sent shivers of ecstasy through his body.

Josh's cock was leaking precum by now and he reached down to wipe away the liquid from his cock. He brought his fingers up to his lips and licked them clean reveling in the taste. Tyler just couldn't bite back the moan that escaped his mouth at this sight. It was just too much for him. He watched as Josh's face lit up into a knowing grin. "Why don't you come out and join me Tyler," he teased.

Tyler's face contorted with shock, he had been caught. His face flushed and he contemplated pulling up his pants and running as fast as he could out of the locker room. But Josh spoke up again. "You weren't very quiet, but that's okay. Did you enjoy my show? If you did why don't you come out and fuck me. My asshole is nice and tight and I'm sure you'll enjoy it."

Tyler popped his head around the corner and grinned guiltily. "I did enjoy the show." He closed the distance between them and shoved the senior boy against the lockers. "I'll fuck you until you come all over these lockers, then you'll have to lick it up."

"Fuck yes, just do it already."

Tyler brought his arm up and held it across the back of his neck forcing his face right up against the locker. With his free hand he reached down and guided his cock to the entrance of Josh's asshole. "How does it feel to know and underclassman is going to fuck your asshole?"

"Hot as fuck. Come on already."

"I wouldn't want to make you wait captain."

With this Tyler shoved himself inside the older boy and let out a horrifically loud moan of pleasure that reverberated about the room. He went fast in and out of the boy full of all this pent up lust from watching him for so long. Josh was far from quiet as Tyler pounded in and out of him, it was a mixture of pain and pleasure and both felt so good. "Fuck me harder. Harder. Faster."

"Fucking Christ you're so tight."

Tyler grabbed onto Josh's hair and pulled his head back slightly before slamming his face into the metal locker. "I'm going to fucking come inside of you, you fucking whore."

Josh moaned and pushed back onto Tyler's cock meeting him halfway. "Come on fill me up, fill up my asshole. I want to feel you there all night."

Tyler bit back the loud scream that built up inside of him as he let himself release his load inside the older boy. He came with a shudder and slowed down a lot to ride out the wave of passion. Josh reached down and grabbed himself and he came within a minute all over the lockers in front of him. Tyler let his flaccid cock slide out of the boy and he backed away breathless from the physical activity.

Tyler pointed to the mess on the lockers in front of them. "Aren't you going to clean that up."

Josh just grinned and nodded before getting down on his knees in front of the lockers. He leaned in and licked up all of his come off the lockers with a smile on his face. Tyer watched his every move with a look of delight on his face. What a spectacular sight it was. Once he had cleaned every last drop he wiped his mouth off with his arm and stood and turned to face Tyler. "Thanks for the good time. Maybe we can do that again sometime?" He asked amicably.

"Yeah maybe," Tyler replied calmly but his mind racing with plans on when he could get this boy alone with him once again. For fuck's sake he was perfect. Perfectly perverted.


	12. Day 12 - Public Sex

Father Joseph was the youngest priest in the parish at twenty three, everyone was shocked that such a handsome young boy had decided to join the priesthood. Father Joseph had this toothy grin that made his cheeks scrunch up, and his brown eyes were intense and always so sincere. He was the subject of affection for many of the girls in his congregation, and he charmed the pants off of all the elderly women. His sermons were always light hearted and joking, he was big on preaching love and empathy. He himself lead the youth group and it had the highest attendance in years. He had a way of relating to the young people of the congregation and treated them all as equals.

One such person in his youth group was Joshua Dun, a sullen emo seventeen year old with dyed red hair who was forced to join by his parents. He held no belief in God and if anything would have worshipped Satan just to piss off his parents if he was feeling ambitious enough to do so. He sat through sermons with his headphones in and nodded his head to the beat of the music as the other congregants nodded their heads to the sermon itself. He wasn't unlike the other girls in the congregation in that he also held a deep affection for the priest. But unlike the other girls in the congregation Josh was a bit more um intimate with the supposedly celibate priest.

Father Joseph and Josh had an odd relationship filled with secretive trysts in Father Joseph's office after the sermon. Their secretive affair had begun after weeks of extremely intense eye contact on Josh's part during the sermon. He practically raped the priest with his eyes as he stood before the congregation. Father Joseph had taken notice of this right away and it had made him feel rather uncomfortable at first, uncomfortable because of the feelings it brought out in him. Feelings that he had pushed down since his early teenage years. The same feelings that had prompted him to join the priesthood and live a life of celibacy at just eighteen years old.

But Joshua Dun was perfection in the young priest's eyes, his tall slender build and a kind of fuck you attitude that was exhilarating. Josh had introduced passion into the priest's life, he's taken his virginity and now there was no going back for the two of them. Father Joseph broke his vows without a second thought when Josh cornered him one day and they shared a kiss. There love affair was passionate, it consisted of mostly sex with very little conversation. When they were together they fucked and they'd never met outside of the church.

But today was different because Josh was coming by the church after school one day. It was under the pretense that Josh would help Father Joseph with some paperwork as a punishment for some recent trouble in school. But Josh was sure as he walked into the grand old church, that Father Joseph would be punishing him in a different way. In a way that wasn't actually much of a punishment at all. He smiled and pulled his ear buds which were blasting screamo out of his ears as his eyes met the priest's who was standing by the door waiting.

"Hey Josh," Father Joseph greeted him kindly with a big smile and eyes filled with lust.

"Hey Father Joseph," Josh greeted him facetiously with a devilish grin.

"You know I told you to call me Tyler when we're alone," Father Joseph reprimanded lightly.

"I know but I'm I like to call you father, you know I have daddy issues. And it makes me horny as fuck to be reminded that I'm fucking a priest."

"Jesus fucking Christ you're such a pervert," Tyler muttered under his breath with a slight hint of disdain in his breath.

"Hmm taking our Lord and saviour's name in vain are we? Do I need to wash your mouth out with soap, or there's always other things I can shove in your mouth to teach you a lesson."

Father Joseph blushed and stood rather awkwardly with his hands at his side. Despite the numerous time they'd been together he still was sometime shocked and embarrassed by the younger boy's language. That catholic guilt was sure and strong in Father Joseph, but even that guilt wasn't stopping him now.

Josh approached the priest and pushed him against the large wooden door of the church and attacked his face. He was rough and unrelenting in his endeavor to bruise the older man's neck with bruises just low enough to be hidden by his vestment collar. When he made the priest mutter quiet utterances of 'fuck' and 'harder' it made him so hard in his bright red skinny jeans.

"Oh shit, I need to fuck your tight little ass Father. Do you want to be bent over a pew and have it handed to you Father Joseph? Do you want me to fuck you until you come screaming out the name of God?"

"Oh Fuck, just do it all ready," Father Joseph muttered with every muscle in his body alive with an invigorating electricity. His cock ached in his pants and he longed for the younger boys cock to fill him up. He had never tried topping but he had no desire to, he was a bottom through and through.

Josh grabbed the priest by his collar and pulled him by the neck over to one of the pews. He bent the priest over the back of the pew and roughly yanked down his pants exposing his puckered little asshole to his face. Josh leaned down and shoved his tongue directly into the priest's asshole and fucked him with it to loosen him for his cock which was fully hard and feeling rather uncomfortable tucked away in his jeans. He pulled his tongue out of Father Joseph and yanked down his pants and boxers in one swift motion causing his cock to spring free which brought him a lot of relief.

"Are you ready for my cock Father Joseph?" Josh asked the priest.

"Ugh yes just fuck me already."

"Yes Father," Josh replied right before promptly shoving his cock in the older man's hole.

Josh bit his lip in concentration as he worked up his speed in and out of the priest's tight hole. The priest felt so good wrapped around his cock, so tight and warm exactly what the younger boy yearned for. "Fuck fuck fuck," Josh let out in between thrusts. "So fucking tight, so fucking warm. You're gonna make me come so quickly."

"Come inside me," the priest begged quietly with some trepidation in his voice. Josh was shocked by his words, he was usually pretty silent and rather PG during sex.

"I'll come inside you Father, don't worry about that."

Josh only thrust up inside the man a few more times before he pulled back on the priest's hair and told him that he was about to fill him up like a little whore. Josh was loud as fuck as he came inside the older man and the sound reverberated around the lofty church ceiling in a way that was kind of trippy. He stopped and let his cock slide out, Father Joseph remained breathless and bent over the pew. Josh was about to pull the man up when they heard the sound of the giant door opening. Both of them looked over and were met with the sight of the senior priest Father Way. They were fucked. At least they thought they were fucked until Father Way smiled at them and began unbuckling his belt.


	13. Day 13 - Quickie

"Can I get you anything else sir?" The flight attendant asked the handsome man sitting comfortably in first class.

The man looked up and that's when the flight attendant, Josh noticed the man's beautiful brown eyes. He panicked a little, he was really too gay to function sometimes. Those eyes were just too much for his queer little mind. It took him just a second too long to reply to the man's request for a margherita. He made himself snap out of it and smiled and nodded his head before racing off to the kitchen area to prepare the man's drink. He prepared the drink and carried it carefully down the narrow aisle to the man's seat.

The man looked up from his computer when Josh arrived and smiled warmly at the sexy flight attendant. Josh handed him his drink and the man thanked him. "Thank you so much cutie," the man replied with a flirtatious smile and a wink of his eye. Josh just about melted on the spot at the man's response. He blushed pink at the man's words and could hardly remain calm.

"So Josh," the man stated pausing to look at Josh's name tag. "Aren't you going to ask if there's anything else you can get me? It would be very unprofessional of you to forget to do so."

"Um yes I-I'm sorry. Um is there anything else I can do for you sir?" Josh asked stammering and sputtering and looking undoubtedly very flustered and red.

"I'd like to join the mile high club. You and me in the bathroom right now."

Josh's eyes popped wide open and he looked at the man in shock. "Um I-"

"What are you not as gay as I'd hoped for? In which case it's fine for you to refuse, but if you are I can assure you I'm a good fuck. Everyone says so."

"I-I am gay, yes. I'll do it sir, I couldn't possibly refuse a customer."

"No you really can't can you." Tyler said smirking as he stood up from his seat. "Come on now Josh lead me to the bathroom so I can fuck you against the wall."

Josh blushed and turned so that the man couldn't see, he lead the way through the aisles to the back of the plane to the least used bathroom. Tyler took control immediately and pushed the flight attendant in through the small door and followed right after him before slamming the door shut before anyone could really notice. He pushed the flustered flight attendant up against the wall and pressed against him because there wasn't really another option in the small space.

He leaned into kiss Josh who readily let the man take control of the situation and conquer his mouth. Tyler gripped onto the flight attendants hips and dug his nails into his skin and their tongues wrestled. Suddenly Tyler broke apart from the other man and the flight attendant looked bewildered and a little sad from the sudden lack of contact. "Oh dude I'm sorry, I just realized I never even introduced myself. My name's Tyler by the way."

"Hello Tyler."

"Hey Josh."

They grinned awkwardly at each other for a moment before Tyler leaned into kiss Josh again. Josh was a moaner and it took a lot for him to try and stifle the sounds that threatened to escape from his mouth. "Wanna suck my cock Mr. Flight Attendant?"

Josh nodded enthusiastically and Tyler smiled excitedly. "Great."

Tyler backed up as far as he could in the tiny space and then forced the flight attendant down onto his knees. He reached down and unbuttoned his jeans and pushed down his pants revealing his cock straight away thanks to being commando. Josh looked at his erect cock with wide eyes and was rather hesitant as he leaned in and experimentally licked the base of the other man's cock. Tyler tasted good to the man, a mostly salty but also a little sweet.

He took the head of Tyler's cock in his mouth and licked around his foreskin Tyler's head fell back as a small moan of pleasure escaped from him. He bit his lip in an attempt to remain quiet. "Oh fuck you have a good mouth," Tyler let out.

Josh slowly began to take more and more of the cock in his mouth, being extra careful to not nick the man with his teeth. Finally he had taken almost the entire cock in his mouth and he was fighting his damndest to not gag which was always a struggle for him. Gag reflexes were such a struggle for a gay man. Tyler was hold onto large handfuls of the flight attendant's hair and pulling on it as he squirmed at Josh's hot wet mouth on him like that.

He pulled his cock out of the other man's mouth almost all the way and then slammed back inside of his mouth. He worked up a steady rhythm in and out of Josh's mouth slamming back into his throat and causing the man to sputter and then immediately pulling back out before doing it again. Tyler watched the flight attendants eyes as they watered and he thought perhaps he should stop and ask if he was all right but this felt way too good to stop for any reason.

"Fuck I'm gonna come, I'm gonna come in your pretty little mouth so hopefully you can swallow or else you'll have to do some explaining about sketchy looking stains."

Josh's eyes widened at that realization and he prepared himself to swallow all the man spilled into his mouth. When Tyler came he was really loud and a the people sitting nearest to the bathroom eyed the door with suspicion. "Fuck fuck fuck," Tyler muttered under his breath as he spilled his load. Once he'd come he pulled his cock out of the flight attendants mouth just in time to watch him swallow down his load with only a small little drop spilling down his chin. Josh reached up and wiped his face and watched as Tyler got dressed. The two quickly got dressed and then Tyler leaned over and gave Josh one quick peck on the cheek. "It was a great time. I'll be sure to leave you a great customer service review."

Josh smiled and let watched as Tyler left the bathroom while he waited a moment before leaving. He was hard as a rock in his pants but he didn't worry about it. They'd be landing in two hours and then he'd have his boyfriend give him a blow job. The same boyfriend who didn't need to know about his extracurricular activities.


	14. Day 14 - Gender Swap

Joshlynn walked through the door of her apartment feeling exhausted after a long day of work. She walked through the kitchen and the living room to the bathroom. She stood in front of the mirror hanging over the sink and ran her fingers of her bright red pixie cut, which was in dire need of a dye job. She just get Tyler to do it for her this weekend, the perks of having a girlfriend who is a hair stylist. She rinsed off her face with a splash of water and headed out into the living room to lounge around and wait for Tyler to get home from work.

She plopped down onto the couch and ended up surfing tumblr as one does and was so engrossed in her land of memes that she didn't notice her girlfriend was home until she was standing right in front of her. Tyler was drop dead gorgeous, with long wavy chestnut brown hair that framed her face like a dream. She often wore her hair pulled back sloppily with a clip with just a few strands of hair falling into her face. To Joshlynn she was the picture of perfection in every way. Tyler had a way of calming all Joshlynn's anxieties -which were a lot and putting up with all of her depressive episodes. Her capacity for love was great.

Joshlynn looked up and was met with the beautiful and intense stare of her beautiful brown eyed girlfriend. Her face automatically lit up with a huge grin as she met her girlfriends gaze, she jumped up from the couch and wrapped her arms around Tyler. "Welcome home from work beautiful girl."

Tyler leaned into her embrace and nuzzled her face in Joshlynn's neck. "Thanks baby, I missed you all day."

"I missed my baby girl all day too, you should just come to work with me everyday so I never have to leave you."

"Hmm sounds like a good plan and all but I'm not tattoo artist like you."

"Dammit," Joshlynn muttered as she reacher to tilt her girlfriends face up so she could lean down and kiss her. "I guess there's a flaw in my plan," she said in between quick little kisses.

"Mmm, I need you baby. It's been such a long day and I want to feel you."

"Don't worry beautiful girl, I'll take care of you," Joshlynn said as she trailed a line of kisses and gentle nibbles down Tyler's neck. She trailed her tongue all the way across Tyler's neck, tasting her saltiness. Joshlynn's hands travelled down and gripped onto her girlfriend's slim waist holding Tyler tightly against her body so she could feel her heart beat. Joshlynn's lips moved to Tyler's and she took control of her lips, invading her mouth with her tongue, tasting her beautiful girl. The two girls stood like that for some time, with the taller of the two holding the shorter one close to her body and their lips moving in perfect synchronization.

Finally Tyler pulled away from her girlfriend and leaned into whisper in her ear. "Baby," she whispered. "I want you to eat me out," she finished still whispering as though it were a secret.

Joshlynn looked up at her grinning coyly. "Have you been a good girl today baby girl?"

"Yeah, I've been really good today."

"Lucky for you I'm feeling extremely kind today and I love the taste of your pussy. I'm really being greedy and not giving you what you want."

"That's a good excuse babe but you know you're a big softy. You always spoil me." Tyler said grinning like the little princess she was.

"Ugh you got me, but I love spoiling my perfect little princess. You deserve the world baby."

"Yeah yeah yeah, get to work."

"Impatient much?"

"Babyyyyy pleaseeeee."

Joshlynn leaned in and gave her girlfriend a quick peck on her nose before pushing her down onto the couch. Tyler fell back and let her girlfriend take complete control of the situation. Josh roughly grabbed ahold of Tyler's useless ugly shirt that had no purpose being on her body and threw it behind her. Tyler was wearing a lacy black push up bra that made her tits look amazing. Joshlynn reached behind her back and unsnapped the bra and Tyler reacher up and pulled it off and threw it behind the couch where it would remain for months probably until she found it again.

Joshlynn leaned in and took her perky nipple in her mouth moving her tongue around the sensitive skin relishing in the way it made her moan. She moved back and forth between the two for some time and while doing so she reached down with her left hand and began rubbing at her girlfriend's clit through the thick fabric of her denim skinny jeans. "Babyyyy come on," Tyler begged as she lay there underneath Joshlynn.

Joshlynn giggled as she teased her girlfriend. But she finally acquiesced snapping open the button of the girl's jeans and pushing them down revealing her matching lacy black thong. She reached down and stroked her finger along her pussy feeling the wetness that was seeping through the thin fabric of her panties. "Mmm you're so wet for me baby girl, are you ready for my mouth on you? Do you want me to suck on your beautiful little clit, or fuck your pussy with my tongue?"

"Both baby, please do both."

"Both will cost extra."

Tyler giggled and nodded very seriously, "I'll pay whatever it costs."

Joshlynn smiled and moved down and pushed away those pesky underwear and buried her face in the warm wetness of her girlfriend. She breathed in her delicious scent and ran her tongue along her slit. She tasted her sweet juices and inhaled the scent, it was heaven. She teased her tongue over her girl's sensitive little clit and grinned against her pussy as he quivered and shook underneath her from the pleasure. Moving in closer she closed her lips tight around Tyler's clit and began to suck on it, know how sensitive she was and how it drove her so close to the edge.

She moved down to suck on the lips of her pussy and nibbled gently and delighted in the way Tyler jerked at the sensation. "Like that baby?" Joshlynn teased.

"It hurts a little but I like," Tyler muttered out causing Joshlynn to smile at her words.

"Kinky ass little bitch you are," Joshlynn said before burying her tongue deep inside her pussy tasting every drop of her deliciousness. "Ugh you taste so good baby, I'll never get enough of you."

While she fucked her tongue in and out of her pussy she reached up with her hand and rubbed at her clit. "Babyyy I'm gonna come, can I come yet?"

"Yeah baby come for me, come all over my face."

Joshlynn rubbed her clit harder and faster and it wasn't even a whole minute before Tyler was gasping and moaning as she came hard and fast. "Oh baby, baby, I'm coming," she exclaimed.

Joshlynn pulled away from her and moved up so that she could kiss her girlfriend. Joshlynn leaned in and kissed her letting her taste her own pussy as they swapped spit. "You feel all better now baby girl?"

"Yes, I feel so good baby."

"I'm glad, I just want my baby girl to be happy. I love you precious girl."

"I love you so much Joshlynn."


	15. Day 15 - Sex Toys

"Tyler, fuck I'm going to come!" Josh exclaimed as Tyler pounded into his gaping asshole which had been abused endlessly in the last twenty four hours.

Tyler reached up and gripped Josh's face roughly in his hand, "You are not to come until I say you can come. Got it?"

Josh's expression became one of distress as he fought against the feeling rising up inside of him. "I don't think I can hold it," Josh cried out.

Tyler slowed his thrusts into the boy and he reached down and yanked on the boy's painfully hard cock. Josh's back arched up in a mixture of pain and pleasure, he wanted release so badly but he didn't want to disappoint his master. Tyler grimaced, frustration showing on his face. He reached up and slapped his bandmate and boyfriend on the face hard enough to leave a faint red hand print. "Do I need to get out the cock ring. Was I wrong in thinking that you could go without it?"

As Tyler asked this he thrust up hard into Josh hitting his prostate so hard that it sent the boy over the edge and he came all over his stomach with a great burst. He cried out and his face wilted with shame, he hated disappointing his master. Tyler shook his head and didn't say a word as he continued to fuck the boy. Josh cried out as his thrusts became rougher and faster. It didn't take long at all before Tyler came inside Josh, filling him up with his come.

Tyler pulled out of Josh and reached over to the bedside table where he had a little surprise. He grabbed it before Josh could see what it was. Josh shuddered when he felt the huge butt plug fill up his hole trapping his master's come inside of him. "Since you came all over your tummy like a bad little boy you have to be punished. You're gonna have to play the entire show tonight filled with my come and this butt plug. That way once the show is over you'll be nice and loose and lubed up for me to fuck you wherever I want."

Josh groaned imagining the feeling of having to play drums with this inside of him. He always got really into his drumming and would bounce up and down on the stool. This was going to be a lot to handle. He only hoped he could make it through the punishment so his master would be proud of him again.

Josh watched as Tyler stood up from the bed and got dressed for the show. Once he was fully clothed Tyler walked back over to the bed and leaned down and kissed the lips of the sad looking boy. "Cheer up Josh. We've got a show to play and I have a feeling it will be one of our best yet." Josh lifted up to meet his lover's lips.

When they broke apart Josh looked up adoringly into the eyes of the man above him. "I love you Tyler."

"I love you too my naughty little boy. I'll see you on stage," Tyler said as he left the hotel room and headed down to the bus to finish getting ready. He didn't see his boyfriend until they were waiting backstage to go on. He gave the boy a good luck smack on the ass as their tour manager gave them the cue to go on. Tyler stalled for a moment as he watched his boyfriend shudder at the sensation. This caused his face to light up with a smile and so he looked especially happy as he walked out to greet the cheering fans.

The show went great, Tyler was hyped up full of post orgasm energy and kept staring over at his drummer boy. It was so fucking hot for Tyler to think that as Josh played drums in front of all these people that he was filled up with his seed, that he was his. Tyler could tell how turned on Josh was the entire time he played, there was even one instance when he got particularly overwhelmed where he almost dropped a drumstick. Luckily recovered quickly and Tyler was sure he was the only one who noticed.

Finally they played their last song and waved goodbye to the crowd and walked backstage tired and sweaty. Tyler walked over to his boyfriend and threw his arm around Josh's shoulders in way that would only be viewed as friendly by the people around them. "Great show drummer boy," Tyler said grinning, eyes wide with a poorly concealed lust. "Ready to go?"

Josh nodded breathlessly. The two parted and waved goodbye to the crew before heading back to the bus. The ride back to the hotel was short and then they made it back up to their room in no time. Sure the room had two beds but only one was being used, and used it was. Used and abused. Like a certain drummer's asshole.

They had just gotten into the room when Tyler ordered the drummer to strip and bend over the side of the bed with his ass in the air. While Josh rushed to follow orders Tyler calmly undressed in the bathroom and wiped his face down with a washcloth. He then walked back out into the room and over to Josh's bag, he reached in a grabbed four extra drumsticks he had in there. He walked back over to the beautiful boy bent submissively over the bed with his perky ass stuck in the air.

He could hardly resist a swift and hard smack to that beautiful ass, he spanked the boy a few times painting it cherry red from his hand print. Josh groaned and writhed on the bed the toy inside of him jolting him with every hit to the ass. Tyler grinned his eyes wide with delight, this was perfection to him and in his other hand he still clutched the four drumsticks.

"Ready to lose the butt plug drummer boy?" Tyler asked coyly as though Josh's response actually mattered to him.

Josh could only moan out a semi coherent response that sounded somewhat affirmative. Tyler reached down between the two tight muscles and slowly slid the butt plug out of him. Tyler watched almost trancelike as his come from earlier seeped slowly out of Josh's loose hole. It was the most glorious site to him that he couldn't resist leaning down to poke his tongue inside to get a little taste. He could have gotten swept up in cleaning out Josh's asshole but then he remembered the drumsticks and he knew he had to leave a little cum in there if he wanted to fill Josh up with them.

He moved and sunk his teeth into the gloriously smooth skin of his ass before sitting up on his haunches. "Ready for a little surprise drummer boy?"

Tyler watched as he nodded his eyes closed as his cheek rested against the bed. Tyler took one of the drumsticks and slowly pushed it into Josh's ass, it slid in ridiculously easy, so he didn't hesitate at all before shoving in a second one. The second one was a bit more difficult to get in but it was still simple enough to do so.

Josh's eyes were wide open now and he was pushing his butt farther up in the air as though to bag for more. Tyler's eyes shone," Want more my little size queen?"

"Yes please. Need more," was all Josh was able to croak out.

Tyler was happy enough to oblige forcing a third drumstick inside of his boyfriend. The sight of his boyfriend so easily taking all three of the objects was driving Tyler so crazy, his dick was hard and he hadn't touched himself once. "Fucking hell Josh, you fucking perfect little whore."

Tyler held one last drumstick in his hand and he wasted no time sliding it in with the other three. Now with all four inside of him it was hard for Josh to remain quiet, he pushed back against them wanted to feel them further inside of him. Tyler stood up and began to stroke himself at the site of his boyfriend's stuffed hole. His hand was slick with his own seed and with that thought it didn't take him long at all before he came all over his boyfriend's ass with a loud grunt.

Once Tyler had recovered from the excess of energy he expended he reached down and pulled the drumsticks out of his boyfriend's ass and threw them down on the floor. He lifted his boyfriend up and gently moved him so that he was laying on his back with his head on the pillow. He leaned over to stroke his boyfriend's bearded face. "Good. Really good."

"I'm glad. I'm going to go get a washcloth to clean you up and then we'll move and sleep in the other bed. It doesn't have dried cum all over it." Josh giggled at that, sounding exhausted but so happy. Tyler went a got a warm washcloth from the bathroom and paid careful attention to cleaning every inch of his boyfriend. Josh's muscles relaxed under the loving touch of his boyfriend, his eyes closing as he relaxed. Finally once he was all clean Tyler picked Josh up and moved him over to the other bed and tucked him in. Then he laid down beside the love of his life and snuggled up to his side with his arm draped protectively over his body. "You did so well today baby. I love you."

"I love you Tyler, you always take such good care of me."

"Of course I take care of my drummer boy, because you always take care of me."

And with that the two boys snuggled up and drifted off into a peaceful slumber. It had been a long day and tomorrow they had another show.


	16. Day 16 - Cross Dressing

Sometimes a boy just wants to feel beautiful, you know? It really wasn't such a strange thing that Tyler was doing. He was casting off the shame of the patriarchy and doing what made him happy. The thing that made him happy was the slinky little black dress he wore. He loved the soft fabric of women's clothing. The heels made him feel sexy, they gave him height and made his butt look damn good from where he could see in the mirror.

He'd felt so much shame when he was younger for his desire to wear women's clothing. Society's way of devaluing femininity was ingrained in him from a young age. It wasn't until he met his boyfriend Josh that he began to feel comfortable enough to act on his desires. It had been a late night confessional. The two had been lying in bed watching Netflix having justing finished the 'chill' part of the evening. The topic of drag queens had come up randomly and well Tyler had no interest in drag he had ended up disclosing a secret desire to wear beautiful dresses.

His boyfriend had been nothing but supportive, showering him with gifts and making sure his boyfriend was able to express himself. Tonight was date night and one of the first night's that Tyler was going to fully dress up in front of his boyfriend. He had ordered in dinner, italian from one of the fancier restaurants in town. He checked himself over in the mirror, taking notice of how the silky black fabric covered his flat chest, showed off his slim waist and displayed beautifully his plethora of tattoos. The fabric flowed outward from the waist covering his legs which he had shaved smooth, the feeling of the smooth silk on his smooth legs was amazing.

He adjusted his dress slightly and took a few experimental steps across the room in his newly purchased back stilettos which he loved but god dammit where they an accident waiting to happen. With one last glance in the mirror, stopping for just a second to wipe away a tiny spot of red lipstick from below his lip, he turned to walk out into the living room. He took a seat on the couch while he waited for Josh to get home from work. His heart was racing from a combination of nervousness and excitement. He knew Josh was nothing but supportive and had been great about the whole thing but something else was gnawing at his mind. What if Josh didn't find him attractive in his new clothes? What if didn't find women's clothes to be attractive, he was a gay man after all?

He was startled a bit when he heard the sound of keys in the door but quickly stood to go meet his boyfriend. Josh entered their apartment and his eyes widened at the sight of his boyfriend standing there, it was a surprise for him but an extremely pleasant one. Tyler acted quite shyly, it remind Josh of how he acted when they first started dating and it had been one of the things he found so adorable about the boy. He thought his Tyler looked stunning and he could sense that his boyfriend was anxious so he immediately took Tyler in his arms in an effort to reassure him.

"You look gorgeous baby. So sexy," Josh whispered in his boyfriend's ear as he wrapped his arms around Tyler's waist and squeezed his ass the way he always did. Tyler grinned into his boyfriend's shoulder so elated that his boyfriend was accepting him and he felt happier than he had in a long time. The part of him that he felt was missing no longer was, he was just being himself now. He was being himself and his boyfriend loved him for it. That was incredible to Tyler.

"I love you Josh."

"I love _you_ baby boy."

"I ordered in dinner," Tyler said motioning over to the food on the table. "It's from Sergis, your favorite."

"Aw yis that sounds delicious. You're the best babe." Josh said excitedly as the two of them walked over to the table. They sat down and enjoyed their dinner, it was a normal night like any other date night except Tyler didn't stop smiling the entire time. Josh took notice of this and it made his heart swell with happiness to know that his boyfriend was truly happy now. Once they both finished their dinner Josh rose from the table and held out his hand for his boyfriend. "Come on beautiful, let's go dance."

Tyler took his boyfriend's hand and let himself be lead back into the living room. Josh lead him to the center of the room and then held up a hand for him to wait there while he went and turned on the music. As the melody surrounded them Josh walked back over to Tyler and wrapped both arms around his waist. Tyler reached up and wrapped both arms around Josh's neck, and the two of them stood swaying in the living room as the final light of the day filtered through the window. It was disgustingly romantic and they both soaked up every fluffy moment of it. But as the song ended the mood shifted suddenly and Josh leaned in to kiss the vibrant red lips of his boyfriend.

Tyler melted against him, falling to pieces as those lips moved to nibble at the tender skin of his neck. His knees weakened and if it weren't for Josh holding him up he might have fallen to the ground. "You look so fucking sexy baby boy," Josh muttered as his lips explored.

"Let me make you feel good Josh. You've been so good to me, I want to do something for you. Tell me what you want."

Josh chuckled. "I've got a few ideas."

"Anything you want."

"You down on your knees in front of me. You know I love to fuck your pretty little mouth and come all over your face."

"That's my favorite too," Tyler said his eyes dark with lust. He lowered himself carefully into his knees, the dress he wore fanned out around him. He watched diligently as Josh unbuckled his pants and pushed them down revealing his growing erection. His cock was average in length, but a bit above average in girth and Tyler absolutely loved the way the extra girth felt when it filled him up. Tyler looked up at his boyfriend waiting for his cue to go ahead from underneath his long dark eyelashes.

Josh didn't give him any warning before he shoved his cock in his boyfriend's mouth. Tyler was taken aback by the suddenness but immediately went to work moving his tongue around along the length. But Josh was content with merely the feeling of Tyler's tongue, he needed more friction. He began fucking his boyfriend's mouth going rough and fast. It was really something to look down and see his boyfriend's eyes wide with concentration and those fucking red lips looked so beautiful wrapped around his cock. It was a beautiful sight to him, he wished he could take a picture of the moment.

The feeling of Josh's thick cock fucking his throat was making him so hard underneath this dress and his own cock was leaking precum and feeling uncomfortably restrained in the little lace panties he was wearing. "Fuck your throat feels so good baby, it won't be long until I'm gonna come all over your beautiful face. I'm gonna paint your face with my cum and it will be motherfucking art."

When Josh finally slowed his thrusts Tyler knew it wouldn't be long until he came. He was right it wasn't even a minute later that Josh was pulling out of his mouth just in time for long threads of cum to fall onto his face. Tyler shut his eyes and opened his mouth catching a lot of it in his mouth and swallowing what he could. When Tyler opened his eyes Josh was standing there catching his breath and staring longingly down at his boyfriend. "You look so fucking hot right now. Get up here." Tyler stood and Josh leaned in and kissed him tasting his own cum on the lips of his boyfriend. Josh reached his tongue out and licked clean the cum that was splattered all over his boyfriend's face.

"You look beautiful tonight baby boy and I love your outfit but really I think it's time you lose the clothing all together."

Tyler grinned and knew he had a trick up his sleeve. "Wait until you see what I've got on underneath the dress babe."

Josh's eyes widened, "fuck! Bedroom now."

And that was it, the two of them were off to the bedroom to 'chill' for the rest of the night.


	17. Day 17 - Pet play (Kitten Play)

Tyler knew he was going to get his ass beat. But he just couldn't sit still. He tried to rationalize in his head that it was Daddy's fault because he had decided to leave him home alone, ears clipped into his freshly washed hair and tail firmly in his ass and his collar snug around his neck.. He had been told to remain on the bed, to not move an inch unless he had to go to the bathroom or get a drink of water. Tyler had been lying curled up in the center of the bed, exactly where Daddy had told him to stay. Music played softly in the background and Tyler's eyes wandered around the room taking in every minute detail. Boredom was overwhelming the kitty and he just had to get up.

He knew he was being a bad kitty and the thought was exhilarating to him. If he was a bad boy then he'd have to be punished and he loved it when Daddy held him across his lap and gave him his spankings. So he figured if he was going to be a bad kitty then he'd go all the way. He giggled like a child who knew they were being naughty as he jumped up from the bed and ran across the room to where his cellphone lie on the dresser. He grabbed his cellphone and ran into the living room and plopped down onto the couch.

Tyler held the phone out in front of him and took a picture of himself, naked save for his ears, collar, and tail, splayed out on the couch exactly where he wasn't supposed to be. He then sent the picture to his daddy who was at work. As soon as he hit send his giggled and threw the phone down onto the couch and jumped up to go to the kitchen. He went to the fridge and pulled out a can of coke, which he was rarely allowed to have because it made him so hyper. He cracked open the can and took a giant gulp of soda and let out a refreshing sigh. He set the can down on the table and ran back out into the living room to check his phone. Daddy had responded. 'Get back to bed. Now.'

Tyler groaned internally and thought. _But Daddyyy I don't wanna go back to bed now._ He grabbed the phone and knowing that he'd be in so much shit for doing this but not caring being the naughty little kitty he was prepared to take another picture to send to daddy. Tyler made his way into the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror. He had to contort his body a little to make sure that both his tail and his adorable fluffy pink kitty ears were visible. He snapped the picture and then sent it off to daddy. Josh's reply was a grumpy face emoji which made Tyler laugh aloud.

Tyler held his phone out in front of his face and stuck to fingers in his mouth, running his tongue around them to get them all wet and slick with spit. He dragged his slickened fingers across his lips and snapped another picture then sent it to his daddy. The phone made a sound a Tyler looked down to check Daddy's response. 'Tyler stop. I'm trying to get shit done'. Tyler grinned and pointed his phone down to his dick which he wasn't supposed to touch at all without daddy. He grabbed onto his girth and took another photo and captioned it 'Need you'.

He waited and waited for a reply but none came. He was in so much trouble and he knew it. He sulked back to the bedroom and curled up on the bed to wait for Josh to get home. He drifted to sleep but wasn't fully unconscious when he heard the front door slam. The loud noise startled him and he sat up on the bed. Daddy was home. When Josh walked into the room and slammed the door shut behind him Tyler knew he was in trouble. He was more than in trouble, he was six miles past trouble.

"I fucking told you to quit it, didn't I?" Josh muttered his voice sharp and biting. Tyler felt a pang in his gut. Maybe this had backfired and was beyond good fun.

Tyler swallowed. "Yes Daddy. I'm sorry."

Josh scoffed. "Yeah, you're going to be real fucking sorry alright," he snapped. "On your fucking knees," Josh commanded harshly pointing to the spot on the floor in front of him.

Tyler's face fell but he did what he was told and scurried to his spot on the floor in front of his daddy. He kept his eyes on the floor and his hands behind his back, his fingers traced over the top of his tail. Something about the soft, fluffy fur calmed him, and made him feel better. Josh reached down and grabbed Tyler's jaw, his fingers tight, and forced Tyler's eyes to meet his. "You shouldn't fucking do that when I'm in a goddamn meeting Tyler," he murmured vehemently. "Do you know what you did?"

"No Daddy. Well yes, but. No Daddy."

"You…," Josh muttered. "You disrupted a meeting with a very important client. Then I had to fucking hide a boner the rest of the meeting because you sent me those fucking sexy pictures. Then I get home to see you've not only been up out of bed, on your phone, and taking naughty pictures but also drinking soda. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"No Daddy."

Josh smacked him across the face and Tyler squeaked. Josh started undoing his belt and jeans. Tyler watched and licked his lips.

"I'm sorry Daddy," Tyler spoke quickly. "I'm sorry. It's just that I was bored and I knew I was being a little naughty but I wanted to talk to you and for you to see how cute I looked and-"

"Shut up Tyler," Josh snapped.

Josh grabbed Tyler's head and Tyler knew exactly what that meant. He reached his tongue out and ran it over the head of Josh's now exposed cock, teasing. Josh dug his nails into Tyler's scalp causing the little kitty to yelp and slid his cock between Tyler's wet, pink lips. Tyler whimpered as he moved his tongue in circles around his Daddy's length exactly the way he had taught him to. Tyler choked and sputtered as Josh began fucking his mouth, his gag reflex something he could never get rid of but his Daddy loved the sound of him gagging. His eyes began to water and his jaw started to ache.

Josh stopped fucking his mouth and reached down and hooked his fingers through Tyler's collar, pulling him up by only the thin piece of soft leather. A small whimper escaped the kitten and a single tear ran down his face. Josh bit his lip. "Daddy's going to fuck you, my bad little baby boy. I'm going to come inside of you, and you know what kitten?"

Tyler shook his head and wiped at his face. Josh tugged roughly at his collar and gave him a stern look. "You're not going to get to come tonight kitten," Josh said his voice almost uncomfortably calm and sweet. Tyler swallowed.

"But Daddy-" Tyler protested his face one of utter disappointment.

Josh interrupted him with a stern warning. "If you come you will be sleeping on the couch. No blankets. No stuffies, No cuddles. If you're good I'll tuck you in and you can have all the cuddles you want."

Tyler shuddered. He hated it when he wasn't allowed to come. It made his stomach churn and his cock ache so bad that it made falling asleep so difficult. But he hated it even more when his Daddy wasn't nearby and he had to force himself to fall asleep without his Daddy's warm body pressed up against his back. He knew he'd rather have his Daddy close then come. "Okay Daddy," he muttered softly, looking down at his feet. Josh pushed him down onto the bed.

"On your back. I want to watch you." Josh instructed in a measured tone. Tyler shuffled to the middle of the bed and settled there. He kept his arms at his side and rather sheepishly spread his legs open, exposing himself to his Daddy. Josh walked slowly to the foot of the bed, his eyes raking over his kitten's body as he did so. Tyler felt so exposed and it made him feel slightly uncomfortable to be under such scrutiny. It made him want to curl his legs up to his chest and cover himself. Josh just stood at the end of the bed and stared for several minutes, getting an intense pleasure from watching his kitten twitch as he watched him.

Finally Josh broke his gaze and shimmied out of the last of his clothes. He hopped up onto the bed, straddling Tyler's legs his eyes still tracing over every detail of his kitten's body. "You're perfect, you know that kitten?" Josh mumbled. Tyler made a strange noise at his words. Josh gave his thigh a good hard smack. "I wouldn't have been sitting there during a fucking meeting, trying to hide my fucking hard on if you weren't," Josh hissed. "So stop thinking you're anything other than fucking perfect to me."

Tyler squeaked and nodded his head, pushing all the thoughts of how bad he was out of his head in an effort to obey Daddy's orders. Josh reached down and gripped tightly onto his kitten's thigh, digging his nails into the soft tender skin. "I'm going to mark you up baby boy. Where you can see, that way it will be a reminder to do what Daddy says. You're mine. No one else's. I love you and I expect you to do what you are told. That's not unreasonable."

Tyler nodded. "Okay. I'm sorry I was bad I-"

Josh shushed him, and nudged his legs further apart settling in between his kitten's soft thighs. "I know you're sorry but you still have to deal with the consequences. You're going to get marked up and you can't come. You're getting off easy and you know it. I'm not even using a crop or anything."

Josh gave him one last smack on the thigh, hard and swift. Tyler jerked at the feeling, it stung so badly. He watched as his daddy then reached over to the nightstand for the bottle of lube and slicked himself up nice and good. Tyler tensed up as he watched this and twitched when Josh roughly yanked the tail plug out of his ass. The next thing he knew he felt the head of his daddy's cock pressed up against his hole and he exhaled loudly when he felt him slide inside of him. It didn't hurt or burn at all thanks to the tail plug he'd been wearing all day.

Tyler whined as Josh began to move his hips, going slowly at first. Whether it hurt or not, too much too soon would cause it to hurt. He started to build up his pace faster than usual, Tyler's soft little gasps were music to his ears. "Fuck kitten," Josh breathed out. "Feel so good." He ran his mouth over the vast smooth expanse of Tyler's chest, mouthing aimlessly at the skin until he began digging in his teeth.

Tyler squealed and whimpered. "Daddy. Hurting." Josh bit down harder at this. He wanted him bruised. Josh rose back up onto his hands in time to see a few stray tears running down Tyler's face. He fucking loved it when he brought Tyler to tears. There was just something about the way his eyes shone, and went wide, and squeezed shut when it really hurt.

He knew that he was close and that he would be coming any minute now. He was half torn whether to come inside of him or to stick his long eyelashes together with jizz. He figured he could paint his kitty's pretty face next time. He thrust up inside of his kitty just a few more times, careful to hit that sweet spot that drove little kittens crazy. Watching his kitten unravel beneath him had him coming sooner than he'd anticipated and buried himself deep inside his kitty to ride out his orgasm and fill his boy up.

Josh collapsed, settling his head on Tyler's chest both of them breathing heavily. Josh could feel Tyler's cock, hard and leaking precome poking into his lower stomach. he almost felt bad about not letting his kitty come, but he had to learn his lesson. "Fuck baby," Josh sighed as he slowly started to pull out. "Stay still kitten, I don't want a huge mess on the bed."

Josh got up and walked to the bathroom to grab a towel. He hopped back up onto the bed and told Tyler to lift his butt up so he could slide the towel underneath him. Once he was settled back on the towel Josh sat and watched as his jizz leak out of him, it made his cock twitch again just watching this.

"Okay baby, now you can go get cleaned up. Go get in the shower, I'll be in to watch you in a minute to make sure you don't touch yourself. Then we can cuddle."

"Yes Daddy," Tyler muttered carefully getting up from the bed and walking to the bathroom. His cock aching the entire time. But he grinned despite the pain because it was always worth it to be a naughty kitty. He only had to look in the mirror at all the bruises on his chest to know that it was worth it.


	18. Day 18 - Breath Play

Josh stands in the doorway of his bedroom and stares with a curious look at the whore he has tied to his bed. The whore is a tall skinny kid who goes by the name of Tyler. He was young maybe even underage but Josh made a habit of not asking stupid questions. What had drawn him to this boy out of the many that stood around on street corners around the city turning tricks was his innocent face. He had the face of an angel, pure and sweet and far too good for this world. This was just the kind of face that Josh wanted to see turn blue under his hands, to kiss and fuck.

The boy spoke with a sweet quiet voice that was steady and sure of every single word spoken from it. He knew what he wanted and he carried himself with an air of authority that seemed contradictory to his young age. He would submit, but under his own terms. He would do just about anything but you had to pay the right price. Josh respected him from the first moment he'd propositioned the boy on the street. This one was different. Different in a very good way.

Tyler looked Josh in the eye as he was stared down. Josh gave the boy a small smile before walking over to the bed and sitting down on the side. "We've discussed payment and limits, so I just need to know your safe word before we begin."

"It's green sir, for go. Red for stop. If I'm unable to speak then I'll hold up two fingers. Is this alright with you sir?"

"It all works for me," Josh affirmed, nodding his head. Josh looked over the boy once more to make sure that all of his restraints were secure and comfortable for him before they began. Once he was sure that everything was okay he allowed himself to reach down and undo the belt of his pants and pull them off. He tossed his pants to the side and rubbed himself through the thin fabric of his jeans as he looked down on the gorgeous young naked body before him. He stared the prostitute in the eyes as he fondled himself and couldn't help but grin as he watched the expression on Tyler's face. His face flashed through many emotions, including lust and impatience.

"Wanna see my cock little boy?" Josh teased the whore.

Tyler shrugged his shoulders as much as he could seeing as he was bound by rope. "If you want to show me sir. If not I'll wait as long as you please, either way I get paid by the hour."

Josh laughed aloud at the boy's brave but stupid sassy mouth. "True you are getting paid by the hour. But I won't be accepting sass like that from the likes of a street whore," Josh admonished. Josh's hand shot out and tugged roughly on the Tyler's limp cock. "Don't speak to me like that again."

"Or what? You'll fuck me? Choke me? Use me like the whore I am? I'm terrified." Tyler teased back at his master for the evening. He had a bit of a self destructive kink and combined with a lack of self preservation lead to a sassy little mouth that always ended up getting fucked. But he didn't mind that.

Josh had to chuckle at the size of this kids balls, figuratively of course, not that they weren't sizeable in actuality. "Oh don't worry little boy, I've got trick up my sleeve."

Josh yanked down his boxers exposing his large erect cock to the boy in front of him. He gauged the boy's reaction and could see the surprise in his eyes. Josh's cock wasn't exactly proportional to his body, it was much larger than you'd expect of a man of his size and stature. "You like what you see?"

"Very much sir."

"I think I know a way that I can remedy your sassy little attitude." Josh said grinning with his dick in his hand. Tyler's eyes widened and he gave an arrogant smile before opening up his mouth nice and big, making a show of just how willing he was to choke on his new master's cock. He went out of his way to taunt his master and show him no matter what he did to him it wouldn't seem like a punishment. But Josh didn't let the prostitute's arrogance get him down, he was the one in charge here after all and he was the boy who had the boy tied up and helpless on his bed.

Josh moved forward on the bed, kneeling as he approached the bound boy on his bed. Settling between the boy's legs which were spread eagle, leaving him nice and exposed for Josh's use. But his delectable looking asshole wasn't on Josh's radar, but rather his mouth which was open nice and wide waiting to be fucked. Josh watched as Tyler's eyes became crossed as he stared at the cock approaching his mouth. Josh teased the boy mercilessly trailing the leaking head up his cock over the boy's lips so that he could just taste him. Tyler's tongue shot out of his mouth, too impatient to wait.

But just as Tyler tasted his master, his master rammed his enormous cock into his mouth. Josh let out a mildly sadistic laugh at the way the whore's eyes bugged out of his head when Josh entered his mouth. It was an extremely erotic and oddly satisfying sight to see the mouthy whore have it handed to him. Before Tyler got much of a chance at all to try and satisfy his master with his tongue, he felt his master's thick cock slide farther down his throat. The whore had to work to stifle his gag reflex and he was mildly successful in that endeavor. When he saw Tyler gagging on his cock it made Josh moan aloud with pleasure, the sounds turned him on so much.

"You don't have much to say now do you? No, now all I hear is the sound of a no good street whore choking on my cock." Josh began slowly sliding his cock out of the boy's mouth for a moment before sliding back down the hot wet throat that felt like heaven wrapped around his dick. Josh let his dick rest down the boy's throat and took intense pleasure in watching as the boy's air supply began to run out and his face began to redden. He watched as Tyler began to squirm, a look of mild, restrained panic flashed in his eyes and fuck it made Josh that much harder and it took great restraint not to start fucking the whore's throat that very second.

"Fuck you look so fucking hot right now choking on my cock. I bet you end up like this a lot with that mouth of yours."

Josh watched with rapt attention as a single tear escaped down the boy's face from the stress of the situation and finally after almost a whole minute Josh pulled his cock out of the boy's throat but not his mouth so that he could breathe. Tyler's mouth went slack as he rushed to take in lungfuls of air. Josh laughed in delight as the whore had no words to say now. "Not so arrogant now are we?" Josh taunted.

Tyler shook his head as much as he could with the cock still shoved in his mouth. Josh reached his hand out and wiped away the tear from his face. "You took that really well. Good job." Tyler's demeanor brightened up a bit at the praise from his hired master. "Are you good for another round?" Josh asked the red faced boy.

"Tyler nodded his approval and Josh shoved his cock farther into the boy's mouth back down his throat. This time he couldn't hold back and began fucking the Tyler's mouth hard and fast. This whore had a fucking amazingly tight throat that felt so fucking amazing. Tyler's red face was a beautiful sight to look at as he thrust his hips forward and back. Tyler was really fucking beautiful, this innocent little face red, with his lips wrapped tightly around cock was fucking picture perfect. Josh thought this moment should be captured forever in a painting and hung in The Louvre. It was way better than the Mona Lisa or any other art shit like that.

"Fuck I'm gonna come. Gonna come right down your hot little throat filling you up." Josh sped up the speed of his thrusts the moment he felt his orgasm building up inside of him. By this point the bed frame was shaking and hitting the wall continuously creating a rather melodious percussion sound. Josh slowed when he felt himself begin to come and moaned embarrassingly loud, the poor neighbors. "Fucking take it bitch, swallow every bit. Oh fuck."

Josh let his dick slide out of the whore's mouth and he fell back onto the bed breathing heavily. He looked over at the whore tied to his bed, hung there with his mouth open slack jawed and sore. His face red and covered in a sheen of sweat. Josh laughed breathily with joy. This was worth every cent he was going to pay the boy. Hell he took it well, he'd throw in a little extra for his sassy mouth that was so much fun to fuck.


	19. Day 19 - After a Fight

Tyler couldn't fall asleep no matter how long he laid there, he just stared up at the ceiling blankly. But staring up at the ceiling was maddening to him so he rose from the bed and crept quietly down the stairs. He needed to go outside and get some fresh air, he felt as though he might suffocate inside the walls of this house with him only a wall away and yet so distant. Tyler took the stairs two at a time and burst out into the cold dark vacuum that was night. The sound the door made as it closed was like a bullet exploding from a gun in the silence of the night. It startled him into reality. There he was alone and sad in the night, not even the stars were out to give him company.

Under the thick blanket of the night sky he felt better, he could breath out there. Tyler walked slowly down the steps of the porch onto the dew covered lawn. Tyler could hardly stand the pang of anger that surged through his body right then. Fuck Josh. Fuck him for leaving him alone like this, for ending their relationship. When their relationship ended Tyler didn't just lose his lover, he felt like he had completely lost his big brother. The brother that had been his best friend since the day he was born. That's what hurt the most.

Though it had been almost a month since their relationship ended the memory of his brother's touches, so soft and gentle on his sensitive skin was still fresh in the younger boy's mind. Every kiss had been electric, had made him feel alive in a way he never had before in his seventeen years. His brother's love had made him feel complete. Made him feel happy, when happiness was usually so fleeting for him. Now the happiness was gone and Tyler felt like he was barely hanging on.

Tyler walked through the night down the empty streets of his cul de sac. The air was warm but he still shivered. The walk did nothing to alleviate the pain that Tyler was feeling. But with each step he took an anger boiled up within him. Why would his brother just up and end their relationship? Everything was going so well and suddenly he just broke it off. No more 'I love you's' no more cuddling, no more early morning rough sex. _Fuck him_ , Tyler thought bitterly. Tyler turned to walk back to house, only wanting to fall back onto his bed and go to sleep and let the sweet embrace of unconsciousness take him away from this pain.

As Tyler approached his house he noticed the outline of a figure illuminated by a light standing on the porch. Tyler stalled for a second but then continued walking towards the house. He recognized who the figure was as he neared it. Josh. His brother was standing on the porch staring up at the cloudy night sky that offered nothing to see. Tyler furrowed his brow and drew up a breath within him before revealing himself to his brother. He startled his brother as he suddenly appeared from the night.

"Tyler!?" Josh said startled to suddenly see his brother appear.

"Josh."

"What...what were you doing?" Josh asked.

"Going for a walk."

"It's not exactly safe to out walking at not all alone." Josh warned his voice quiet and shy.

"Yeah and why do you give a fuck?" Tyler responded his voice bitter and hostile.

"I'm your brother so I give a fuck about you and care for your safety."

"Do me a favor and don't. Don't do me a favor by caring. Just leave me alone and I'll disappear from your life, that's what you wanted right. You used me for a while and now you're done with me and just want to throw me away. Well guess what I can just leave. I won't be a bother in your life anymore."

"Tyler? I-I was just trying to do the right thing by breaking up with you. We're brothers for Christ's sake, we can't be together. You'll find someone else and be much happier and much more accepted by society. I still love you and care for you because you're my little brother and you're the most important person in the world to me."

"So you just thought you could make the decision for me. That you could decide what's best for my life. Fuck you. I love you and I only want to be with you. You broke my heart when you left me without any explanation. You've always done this, you've always just assumed that because you're the big brother you get to tell me what to do and you still see me as a little kid. I'm eighteen fucking years old and I can make my own choices. Why don't you let me decide what's best for me."

Josh was silent for a moment. "I'm sorry Tyler," he muttered out quietly. "I do love you and I just don't think I'm the best person for you to be with. I just want you to be happy."

"I'm happy with you. It's the only time I feel truly happy."

Tyler approached his older brother and slipped into his arms like he'd done so many times before. "I'm sorry I did this to you," Josh muttered as he reveled in the scent of his brother that he'd missed so much. "I want you," Josh said to Tyler. It had been so long since he'd had his little brother inside of him, making sweet love to him and he needed it so badly.

"Oh I'm going to fuck you all right. You had me fucking crying and pissed off for a month and I have some frustration that I need to work out."

Josh nodded more than willing to do anything for his little brother. The two made their way inside and into Tyler's room both of them thankful for their deaf parents that slept on the other side of the house. Tyler pushed Josh down onto the bed and climbed on top of him and straddled his waist. Their lips met and the kiss was sloppy and rough and fueled by both anger and pent up sexual frustration.

"Fuck me now, I need you now." Josh begged his voice quiet and dripping with guilt at the knowledge that he'd caused the love of his life any pain.

Tyler yanked down Josh's pants and then his own and wasting no time he spit into his hand and lubed himself up and then sucked on his fingers for a moment before working them inside of his brother. "Gonna fuck you nice and hard so you remember who I am and how much I love you. You'll remember how much I love you when you can't sit down for a week." Tyler spoke to him as he prepped his hole.

Tyler finished stretching his asshole and removed his fingers and line his cock up to the older boy's hole. "Ready my cock? How bad do you want your little brother's cock?"

"Please Ty, please fuck me. I want my baby brother's cock inside of me so badly. I'm so sorry please just fuck me."

Tyler slid all the way inside of him all at once. He let out a rather loud sound at the feeling of his brother so hot a tight around his cock. It felt fucking amazing. He thrust his hips back and forth fucking his brother harder than he ever had both of them crying out vociferously with a mix of pain a pleasure that was more than welcome. "This will teach you to think you can tell me what to do. You're not the boss of me anymore. I can fuck my brother if I want."

"Yes. Yes fuck me. Harder, harder."

Tyler could only oblige to this request and he had to thank years of basketball for giving him the stamina to keep up the pace. "Gonna come all over your face." Tyler decided that's what he wanted to see. He pulled out when he felt himself about to come and blew his load all over his brother's face. It gave him such a great sense of satisfaction to see this sight before him. He figured maybe now Josh understood that they were equals in this relationship.


	20. Day 20 - Power Play

Tyler sat in the front row of the classroom, leaned back in the chair of his desk with his legs spread open and his posture completely relaxed. His mind wandered from the words of his teacher, he could see the man's lips moving as he spoke but none of the words mattered. What did matter was the beautiful pink color of the lips that spoke the words. He was so spaced out remembering the feeling of those lips on his that he wasn't aware of the teacher's sudden presence in front of his desk until a hand came down firm on the desk jerking him out of his reverie.

"Mr. Joseph! Care to repeat to me what I just spoke."

"No I don't care to sir."

"Smart mouth. Cute. See me after class, and pay attention." With that Mr. Dunn walked back to the blackboard to continue with his lecture on the prevalence of postmodernism ideology in Joseph Heller's novel "Catch-22".

Tyler sat there smug in his seat with the knowledge that he would have to stay after class with Mr. Dunn. He would have to be punished. He sat up in his seat and felt the buttplug jostle inside of him as a reminder of the previous day's activities. He had to bite back a moan at the sensation, he didn't need to alert a room full of twenty other students that he had his teacher's buttplug shoved up his ass. Some things we better left a secret.

Tyler spent the rest of class trying his best to hold back a sly grin and honestly try to pay attention to Mr. Dunn. Finally the bell rang and still Tyler remained in his seat and watched as one by one each student filed out of the room. Annoyingly a few of them stopped to talk to Mr. Dunn before leaving the room. Mr. Dunn walked the last student to the door and then once he waved them a goodbye he shut the door and locked it behind him. The day was over and all the students would be leaving the school building. Finally the two had some peace and quiet. About fucking time.

Mr. Dunn stood facing the door in silence for a moment. It wasn't until Tyler coughed in an attempt to get some attention that the teacher turned to face his student. "So you had to sit in the front row today? You just had to sit with your legs spread open and in those goddamn skinny jeans I could see the outline of your cock like a fucking billboard flashing in front of my face. You made it very hard for me to do my job today. Always doing something bad, you are. Always doing something that requires me to discipline you. It's almost as if you want to be punished. But of course that's not true? Is it?"

"No sir, I would never," Tyler spoke solemnly but with sarcasm dripping from his voice.

The teacher walked across the room in three long strides and stopped in front of his student's desk. Mr. Dunn smiled his eyes raking over the delicious looking body of the boy sat before him. "Stand up." He ordered, his voice firm.

Tyler practically jumped up from the desk and stood waiting to be told what to do. Mr. Dunn grabbed the boy roughly by the hips, turned him around, bent him over the desk, and yanked his pants down exposing his ass. The teacher gave the boy's ass a few experimental slaps. "You've still got the plug in your ass. Good boy. Very good."

Tyler wiggled his ass in the air and Mr. Dunn roughly grabbed ahold of his ass to still him. He slowly pulled the butplug out of the boy's ass and watched in a trance as his semen spilled out onto the floor in front of him. 'Fucking hell boy, that's a beautiful sight to see. Stay right here, I've got to get a few things."

Tyler did as he was told and listened as his teacher walked to his desk and pulled a few things out of a drawer. Tyler didn't know what his teacher had retrieved until he felt his hand being pulled behind his back and tied together. Then he felt something slide around the base of his cock. A cock ring. Fuck he wasn't going to be allowed to come. Again. He couldn't help but whine aloud at that thought. But he only got out one word of protest before a ball gag was shoved into his mouth.

"That's right, I don't want to hear a peep out of you."

Mr. Dunn yanked his student up from the desk he was bent over and shoved him face first down onto the ground. Mr. Dunn lowered his face down and nibbled at the soft skin of Tyler's neck. The boy fidgeted at the feeling of teeth sharp against his skin, and a few muffled sounds could be heard but he was otherwise silent. "Hm I wonder what you'll tell people when they ask where the bruises are from?" Mr. Dunn teased with a sadistic grin on his face referring to the large purple bruises he'd chewed onto his students neck. "That's going to be a fun thing to explain to mommy and daddy."

Tyler groaned internally at the thought of having to come up with some excuse as to why he had giant hickies on his neck. He definitely couldn't tell anyone that his sexy ass English teacher had put them there. He couldn't say a word to anyone about how he was obsessed with being tied up and controlled by the aforementioned English teacher. But he figured it best that that little fact remain a secret between just the two of them.

Tyler's train of thought was interrupted when he felt his teacher's massive cock slide into him. He felt like he was being split open as he was unprepared. But quickly the pain dissipated as the lubed cock began pumping in and out of him. One wouldn't think the dirty floor of a public high school classroom to be a very erotic place, but to Tyler it could as well have been a bed of silk sheets. The feelings that coursed through his young hormone crazed body just about drove him to the brink of sanity. If he'd been able to speak he would have been babbling incoherently. Mr. Dunn knew what he was doing when he stuffed the ball gag in his mouth. He was a man with experience.

His teachers experienced hands roamed over his body roughly, digging his nails into his back leaving dark red lines. "Fuck you have the tightest little ass I've ever fucked. Which is saying something because I've fucked a lot of ass."

Mr. Dunn felt himself close to climax and he was suddenly struck with the fervent desire to see his young students face painted with his come. He pulled his cock out of the boy's ass in a swift movement causing Tyler to make an exasperated sound at the sudden loss of sensation. Tyler watched with wide eyes as his teacher flipped him over and he felt relieved to see into the beautiful lust-filled eyes of his teacher. "Gonna come all over that cute little face of yours, can't wait."

Tyler's eyes were wide with excitement as he watched his teacher's hand working his considerable length with vigor. "You want my come? You gonna take my come all over your face like the good little whore you are?"

Tyler nodded his head for once wishing he could speak just so he could let him know how badly he wanted this. His eyes watched his teacher's dick with a look of concentration. He waited impatiently for the chance to taste Mr. Dunn's come. Finally the glorious white strands came spurting out of his English teacher's cock landing on his face and surrounding his senses. Fuck he was in heaven. "So fucking sexy, little boy. You took that like a champion." The teacher leaned down and removed the ball gag from his mouth. He then leaned down and gave his student a light kiss on the lips. "You get all the gold stars." Tyler smiled contently.


	21. Day 21 - Daddy Kink

Tyler stood in front of the mirror and nervously eyed his chest as he tried to adjust his shirt. His mind raced with too many thoughts at once. _Was his chest visible underneath his shirt? Would everybody be staring at his chest? What if he didn't pass while on his date? Why was he even going on this date? Would Josh even like him?_ Tyler tried to take a deep breath and calm himself like his therapist told him to do, _Everything is going to be alright_ , he thought to himself. It didn't matter if he passed on his date or not, Josh knew that he was trans. Josh did like him, they had been talking for weeks and had really hit it off.

Tyler really was excited to meet Josh even if he couldn't help but shake a little bit. Being trans and being gay had proven to be difficult for Tyler. Most gay men didn't want to date a man with a vagina and boobs and it had caused Tyler's self esteem to plummet. But then miraculously he met Josh on tumblr of all places and even more miraculous was the fact that they lived only two towns apart. The two had been communicating nonstop for several weeks and found that they shared so much in common. Maybe the most important thing the two shared in common was a particular kink. Tyler had confessed to being submissive really early on. In truth he had expected Josh to never speak to him again because of his extreme sexual interests. But the opposite proved to be true, Josh admitted that he was dominant and into daddy kink big time. Tyler couldn't stop smiling after he read that.

Tyler made one final adjustment to his shirt and ran his fingers over his buzzcut hair to flatten it before heading out to his car. The two were meeting at an italian restaurant for their first official date. It seemed kind of cliché but Tyler liked that about it. He really liked Josh and he just wanted the date to go perfectly. Tyler pulled up to the cute little italian bistro and sat in his car and looking around for any sign of the head of bright blue hair. Finally he saw Josh waiting by the front door of the restaurant and he took a deep breath and gathered up all the courage from within himself and stepped out of the car and started walking towards the restaurant. When Josh's eyes took notice of him, they lit up with excitement and the blue haired boy walked to meet him halfway.

Josh opened up his arms and Tyler ran to them and it honestly felt like he had just found his home in these arms. The first thing he noticed was how good Josh smelled and immediately Josh leaned down and whispered in his ear. "It's so nice to finally be able to hold you little one."

Tyler looked up into the eyes of the taller man and couldn't keep the grin off of his face. "It so nice to be in your arms sir," Tyler breathed out trying to downplay the excessive amount of joy and excitement that was bounding inside of him.

"Come on Ty, let's go eat." Tyler's heart almost exploded at the way Josh gripped his hand and lead him into the restaurant as if he owned him. The hostess smiled at the sight of the two of them and cheerfully lead them to a secluded booth in the back of the restaurant where they could have some privacy. She handed them their menus saying, "there you go, I hope you two gentlemen enjoy your night."

Tyler's heart fluttered with the same excitement that happened every time he passed in public. The two had delightfully light hearted dinner, both basking in the glory of romantic feels. After Josh paid the check the mood shifted and Tyler saw the fire of lust begin burning bright in the eyes of the man before him. "Do you want to come over to my place Ty? There's no pressure to do anything you don't want. We can just Netflix minus the chill if you want."

Tyler smiled at the man's reference to Netflix and chill. Tyler was more than willing to chill the whole goddamn night. But he just nodded and let himself be lead outside of the restaurant. Tyler followed Josh to his house in his own car, it was only a twenty minute drive to his house. Josh came over and opened his car door for him and lead him inside. He took Tyler's coat and then lead him into the living room where Josh first sat down on the couch and then pulled Tyler down onto his lap. Tyler snuggled against Josh and his heart settled and he felt so content to just sit there forever.

Tyler was feeling particularly bold right then though so he began grinding his ass against Josh's lap. He knew exactly what he was doing and Josh was wise to his plan. "What are you up to mister?"

Tyler played innocent,"nothing sir, I don't know what your talking about." By now Tyler could feel Josh's excitement through the thick denim of his jeans. Josh grinned and leaned down to nibble gently at the soft skin of Tyler's neck. Tyler giggled at the feeling.

"Are we being a bit of a naughty boy tonight? If you get daddy excited then you have to help me out with my little problem," Josh whispered in the smaller boy's ear.

Tyler slid out of Josh's grip and onto his knees in front of the blue haired man. His eyes stared greedily at the large bulge of the other man's jeans and he grinned widely up at the man. "I want to make my daddy feel good."

"Give me your hand little one," Josh ordered. Tyler obediently offered out his hand and let Josh guide his hand inside his boxers to the warmth of his erection. "Feel anything you like?"

"Daddy why do your private parts feel so weird?"

"When you make daddy very happy his private parts get hard and you have to help me make them soft again. Can you do that?"

Tyler nodded his eyes wide with a lust mirrored by a youthful pretense he had easily slipped into. Tyler wrapped his small hand around the width of his partners cock and began working his hand back and forth. "Good job baby boy. You're making daddy feel very good." Josh spoke between quick breaths.

"I wanna see your private parts, can I please?"

"Please what?"

"Please may I see your private parts daddy?"

"You may." Tyler pulled his hand out of his daddy's pants and sat back and watched as Josh pulled down his jeans and cast them away behind the couch. Tyler ogled at the sight of Josh's cock, it looked much bigger in real life than it looked in pictures.

"Wow so big! I want a taste."

Josh grabbed the smaller man's head and forced him down onto his cock. Tyler moaned at the taste, so sweet and salty. He forced himself as far down on Josh's cock as he could without gagging. Even then Josh pushed him down further causing him to gag. Josh groaned with pleasure at the sound and Tyler was so fucking turned on as tears slid down his cheeks and he moved his head up and down and choked himself on this amazing man's cock. "You take me so well baby boy, gonna make me come so soon. Want daddy to paint your beautiful face?"

Tyler didn't really have anyway of answering his daddy's question but he did want that so badly. Finally Josh pulled out of Tyler's mouth and stared lovingly down at the adorable used and abused face of his baby boy. He jerked off with his own hand for only a few seconds before white strings of come came shooting out all over Tyler's face. Once Josh finished coming he pulled the smaller man back up onto his lap and kissed him passionately for a moment, licking his own come off the man's lips. "How do you feel baby?"

"Sore."

"I know baby, come on we'll go to bed and I'll take good care of you."

Josh took Tyler in his arms and carried him down the hallway to his bedroom where he could tuck him in and take care of him for the rest of the night.


	22. Day 22 - Teasing

Josh slammed Tyler up against the wall and pressed his body against him, holding him still right where he wanted him. "You think you can just get away with teasing me like that in front of everyone at dinner. The whole fucking crew was there!?" Josh exclaimed loudly, his face flush with anger.

"It was only meant to be in good fun, I didn't mean anything by it."

"I don't need the whole fucking crew knowing about us. I don't need this getting out and everyone thinking I'm some fag."

Tyler's eyes were sad as he stared at the man he loved. The man who had such self loathing about who he was and his own sexuality. It was hard and even painful sometimes to love him, but Tyler couldn't help it. He put up with a lot from him. He agreed to keep their relationship a secret from everyone, not a soul knew they were together. He couldn't help but tear up a bit at Josh's harsh demeanor as he spoke. When Josh saw Tyler begin to cry his face softened and he stepped away from him.

"I'm sorry Tyler, I really am."

"I understand Josh I really do. It's just hard for me. Sometimes I feel like I'm walking on eggshells around you in public because you get super defensive even when I just look at you sometimes."

"You know my parents can never find out about this. It would kill them."

Tyler just sighed. They'd had this conversation so many times before and it was getting tiring. It felt like they were always going in circles. "I'm just tired of this Josh. I love you but I'm tired of feeling like I have to be ashamed of our relationship."

Josh's face went blank. He was feeling so many things at once. The overwhelming feeling was anger at himself for doing this to Tyler, for putting him through all of this. Josh back farther away from Tyler and then turned and walked out of the hotel room. Tyler broke down crying.

It was two and a half hours before showtime and Tyler was waiting backstage pacing around the green room nervously. Josh still wasn't here. He hadn't come back to the room last night. His mind was racing with worry at where Josh could be and where he had gone last night. Then there was the additional worry about whether or not he would make it here in time for the show. There were eight thousand people out there waiting for Twenty One Pilots and only half of the band was here.

Tyler was close to a breakdown when the door burst open and in walked Josh. Josh took the time to quietly close the door behind him before turning to face Tyler. "Hey," he spoke quietly.

"Hello."

A silence hung in the air for a moment. Then both of them started to speak at the same time. Tyler stopped so that Josh could speak. "I'm sorry about last night. And I'm sorry for all the shit I've put you through and I promise that all that's over with. We can come out, I'm okay with it now."

Tyler walked over to Josh and slapped him across the face. "First of all don't ever walk out on me again. You had me worrying all fucking night. Second we don't have to do anything you are not ready for. I want to come out but it's also important for you to be comfortable with anything that we decide to do."

"I want to do this Tyler. For you. I want to go out there today and kiss in front of everyone. I don't care who knows it, I love you."

The two embraced and Tyler leaned in to kiss the man he loved. The kiss grew passionate very quickly each of them filled with a mixture of excitement and trepidation at what was to come. "Fuck Ty, are you getting hard?" Josh asked with surprise in his voice.

Tyler only giggled and looked sheepishly at the man he loved. "Perhaps."

"Goddammit you are insatiable."

"How could I be when I get to spend every waking second with my incredibly sexy boyfriend."

Josh closed in on him and pushed Tyler down on the couch and climbed on top of him. Clothes flew everywhere and in no time both of them were stripped naked and dancing the proverbial tango. The excitement was felt by both of them and Josh was rougher than usual as he shoved his cock down his boyfriend's throat. "Fuck you feel so good," Josh cried out.

Tyler loved this, he loved the feeling of Josh taking control of him. He swirled his tongue around the head of Josh's cock and savored the taste of him. He wanted more, he wanted to feel Josh inside of him, wanted to feel his ass being pounded. Tyler pulled his head away from Josh's cock in order to tell him this, to tell him what he wanted.

"Josh fuck me."

"No can do."

"What!" Tyler exclaimed. "What do you mean no?"

"I'm not going to fuck you until after the show. Tonight when we're all alone in our hotel room. When you'll be down on your knees in front of me begging for my cock in your ass."

Tyler had no shame. "I'll get on my knees and beg right now. I need you inside of me baby."

Josh just shrugged and got up off of the couch and started to put his clothes back on. "Tyler sat on the couch with a grotesque look of disappointment on his face as he watched his boyfriend dress. "Fuck you Josh."

Josh just smiled. "I have to run out to the tour bus to grab my clothes for the show."

"I hate you," Tyler harrumphed like a petulant child not getting his way.

Josh just laughed at his antics as he walked out the door leaving his pouting boyfriend, still naked on the couch. Tonight was going to be fun.


	23. Day 23 - Religious Guilt

"I'm not gay."

"Well neither am I."

"This is only a one time thing, I love my wife Debbie very much."

"I know, just this one time and then it will never happen again."

The two men were hesitant to embrace but the energy between them was palpable in the air between them. Their lips met and any shame or guilt they felt fell away as the passion overtook them and they delighted in the sins of the flesh.

The two men were members of the same church, and had quickly become friends when Josh and his new wife began attending services. Tyler was the son of the pastor and was considering going into the seminary himself, but for now he attended regular university. Tyler loved everything about church and held a steadfast belief in God. But all of this seemed at odds with his sexuality. Twenty one years of ignoring every desire he felt had taken a toll on his mental state. When his new and very handsome friend Josh seemed to reciprocate the feelings Tyler sensed between them, he was unable to resist his desires anymore.

The two men locked themselves away in Tyler's apartment while Josh's wife had gone back east to visit her parents. Josh had been wracked with guilt the entire day leading up to going to Tyler's place. How could he do this to Debbie? He loved her, he really did. But he'd has these feelings for men his entire life and these feelings were like a tiger trapped in a cage. The tiger thrashed and growled and fought with all it's might to be set free.

And when he finally set the tiger free. Fireworks exploded in his mind, and he felt a rush of emotion that he'd never felt before. When his lips met Tyler's for the first time, there was a rush of electricity between them, the friction grew and he wouldn't have been surprised to see actual sparks flying out from between them.

The two men were a mess of wandering hands and flying articles of clothing. Their actions had an intensity about them but also an awkwardness usually only found in young teenagers. Once the barrier of clothing between their two bodies was completely dismantled they halted for a moment and just stared at one another. "Are you sure about this?" Tyler asked, his voice thick with want and desire but still quiet with a shyness.

Josh looked into Tyler's eyes and saw a fiery lust burning there that must mirror his own. He knew just how wrong this was. He knew how wrong this was to do to his wife and how despicable this would be in the eyes of his God. But he was helpless to stop himself now, he had his first taste of the apple of sin and he would never be the same. Josh lined up to the diving board, jumped two times, and then dove head first into that fiery lake of lust, sealing his fate.

Tyler felt strange almost animalistic urges overtake him as his lips wandered over Josh's firm and strong muscles. His chest was chiseled and Tyler's senses became overwhelmed with the taste of his sweat and the smell of him. His instincts guided him and Josh couldn't hold back the sounds of ecstasy that Tyler's touches elicited. "Tyler come up here," Josh muttered as he felt a wave of confidence wash over him. Tyler was happy to oblige and let himself be pulled back upwards. Josh captured Tyler's mouth once again. In between kissing, Josh spoke. "I...want to... fuck...you."

"Do it. I want you so badly." Tyler moaned unconsciously. His heart was beating a mile a minute in his chest. Adrenaline coursed through his veins. Josh took control of the situation and flipped Tyler over onto his back. "I'm gonna fuck your ass so hard." Josh couldn't believe he was speaking such filthy words. Debbie would have flipped out if he spoke like this with her. But the filthy language just turned him on even more. His cock was hard and aching, he felt precum leaking against his stomach.

Josh's hands traveled down the beautiful body of the man before him. Tyler spread his legs open exposing his ready asshole to him. Tyler couldn't help but let out a nervous giggle, Josh ran a soothing hand through his hair. "Don't worry, I will be gentle and we will go slow. I want the both of us to enjoy this."

"I know. I trust you."

Josh was careful and took his time preparing Tyler to take his cock comfortably, so it would be pleasurable for him as well. Josh fucked Tyler open with three fingers before he deemed him ready. By then, Josh was practically shaking with need and anticipation. Josh reached over and grabbed a condom and slipped it on quickly over his swollen length before lining himself up to Tyler. "Are you ready?" Josh asked Tyler, looking directly into his eyes for an answer.

"Yes. Just fuck me already."

Josh was more than happy to oblige and thrust his cock inside of Tyler. Tyler cried out with a mixture of pain and pleasure but nodded for Josh to continue. "Oh fuck, fuck, fuck," Tyler cried out in time to each of Josh's thrusts inside of him.

"So fucking tight, holy shit."

Their bodies came together perfectly and it gave both of them an odd sense of justification. Something that felt this good couldn't possibly be wrong could it. Perhaps this reasoning was pure sophistry but it was all they had. When Josh finally came inside of him, Tyler's own orgasm wracked his body and sent the most insane pleasure through his body. The two were a sweaty mess of limbs, as they lie there basking in the sensation of their shared experience.

Josh didn't speak for a few minutes as he tried to keep his head above the raging sea of guilt within his mind. Remorse overwhelmed him and he had to confront his own weakness. He knew he was too weak not to do this again. They had said it would only happen one time. It happened several more times just that weekend, the didn't leave the apartment for three days. Was the guilt worth it? Yes.


	24. Day 24 - Spanking

When I was finally able to have a moment of self awareness, I recognized that I was in a bit of a precarious situation. Yes the position I was in could only be described as precarious. Despite being slightly precarious, it wasn't a wholly unpleasant situation. In fact I had to admit that it was pretty fucking pleasurable. At least my cock was hard and if I was good enough at my assigned task I might even get to cum. Yeah it was a pretty damn good night. Luckily I was fucked in the head just enough to find being handcuffed to the bed of an almost complete stranger to be enjoyable.

He had been eyeing me from the bar all night, as I danced up on stage in my skimpy blue thong. I was used to capturing the attention of many men. I was a bit of a celebrity at this bar because I put out so much. But this guy was different. His eyes were dark and stormy, but still calm. His gaze was almost possessive as it raked over my body. He made me shiver. I made sure to keep my ass in his direction for the rest of the night. I didn't even know the man but I wanted to please him.

He stayed until my shift ended. I rushed to change back into my street clothes hoping that I could get back out there and talk to this mysterious man. My shirt was a simple black V neck, it was skin tight and showed off my abs. That coupled with my skinny jeans, completed my look. I checked myself out in the mirror and made sure I looked perfect, which I did. Then I made my way out into the main room.

I searched for him eagerly, my eyes scanning the crowd for the familiar gaze that enticed me so much. But my heart began to plunge with disappointment when I couldn't find him. The disappointment I felt was intense. Sure I could find another guy to fuck me tonight, any of the many men at the club would do. But him. I wanted him, the guy with the eyes. I wanted to be fucked by him. I wanted to be owned by him. Another man would not do, now that I had those eyes stuck in my mind.

I was about to spin around and head toward the front door to check outside when I felt a pair of arms encircle me. Then I heard voice in my ear. "Looking for someone?" The voice was quiet but I had no trouble hearing it over the din of the club. It was smooth, deep, and almost eerily calm. I knew it was him. My heart began to race.

"You," I responded.

"You put on quite a show."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"Do you want to come with me?"

I didn't even think, I wasn't capable of rational thought. "Yes."

Then I felt myself being pulled along with him. I was able to see those eyes, entrancing as ever. Not a single word was spoken as he lead me towards his place, I had to assume that's where we were going. His apartment was in a nice part of town, about a fifteen minute walk from where we had been. It was small, simple, and modern. He lead me straight to the bedroom. He told me to sit on the bed and I obeyed. I watched him duck into the ensuite bathroom. I waited.

He walked back in the room a minute later and stood in front of me staring. His eyes bore into my own. "You're a whore. You let any man who wants to fuck you. You genuinely joy being used for sex. Is that correct?"

I nodded. He was spot on.

"Let me venture a guess. You have no limits, you're down for anything."

Right again.

"Undress."

He didn't move an inch or even blink as he watched me undress. I stripped down until I was completely exposed to him. He walked to the bed and grabbed my clothes and set them across the room on top of a dresser. He came back to stand in front of me. He slowly approached me, until there was no space left between us. His hand came to rest on my chest. His touch was cold and it made my skin prickle. Without any warning he shoved me down onto the bed and pulled out a pair of handcuffs from his back pocket. He flipped me over onto my stomach and then handcuffed my hands above my head to the headboard.

His roamed over my back, and finally settled on my ass. A small chuckle erupted from his mouth. "You were taunting me with this ass all night."

I laughed, knowing that I hadn't been very subtle of on stage. The moment the sound left my mouth I felt a sharp sting on my ass. "Shut your mouth, whore!" I ceased laughing and yelled out in surprise and pain.

"I don't like being taunted. Now I have to punish you."

I could barely breath I felt so hyped up. Pure adrenaline was rushing through my veins. I had never felt so turned on before in my life. His control over me was complete. I wanted him to hurt me. I wanted to feel any pain he was willing to inflict on me. The want was so strong it was almost a need. I needed him to ruin me.

I buried my head into the pillow as I felt him roughly grab my ass cheeks in his hand. My cock so hard, wedged between my stomach and the bed. "I'm thinking a paddle. What do you think? Does a paddle smacking your ass sound good?" He didn't allow me to answer before he jumped up from the bed to go get it from his closet. I saw that he was still fully dressed. That was disappointing because I wanted to see his body but I didn't complain.

I felt the bed give under his weight when he came back to the bed. He tapped my ass gently with the paddle at first and then came down harder. Then he just slid the cool hard surface against my skin, teasing me and giving me no clue as to when the next slap would come. He taunted me for a full five minutes before I heard the sound of the paddle raising up into the air.

Smack.

I screamed. Tears flooded my eyes. My cock ached.

Again and again and again.

Then he just stopped. "That's enough for tonight Joshua." Joshua? I had never told him my name.

"How do you know my name, I never told you?"

"It was on a poster at the club."

Oh yeah. I didn't know his name.

"What's your name?" I asked lifting my head up from the pillow I had been burying my face in.

"My name's not important right now. You can just call me Blurry."

Blurry?


	25. Day 25 - Slavery (Consensual)

"Don't worry too much about my name. Just call me Master."

 _Master_.

I did like the sound of that. I liked everything about this situation even if it was not entirely logical to do so.

"Okay master."

His dark eyes raked over me and his gaze sent shivers down my spine. My master, previously known to me as Blurry had me tied to his bed. My hands were strung up on the headboard. My feet were tied together, I was completely helpless tied to the bed of an almost complete stranger. And my cock was hard. It took a lot of restraint on my part not to beg for him to touch me, to give me some sort of relief. It really was uncomfortable.

He smirked at me from where he stood at the foot of my bed, his eyes scrunching up a bit as he did so. His lips stayed pursed together but the left corner of his mouth rose a fraction of an inch, the only indication any thought process. He stepped forward and produced a cock ring from behind his back. A surprise. I groaned internally.

At least I had thought it was internal but I accidentally let out a sound of distress. His hand came down hard on my stomach leaving his handprint there in burning scarlet. I pulled at my hand restraints, that fucking hurt.

"Did I say you make any noise? No, I don't believe I did. One more peep out of you and I'll have to silence you. Do you understand?" He spoke slowly as if he questioned my intelligence. I nodded, answering him. "Tell me that you understand."

"I understand master."

"Good."

I watched with a sinking feeling in my gut as he secured the cock ring around the base of my cock. Now I wouldn't be able to cum and that fucking sucked. Once he was content with my inability to cum he moved up the bed to sit next to me. He leaned in so he was only a few inches from ear before he spoke. He was close enough that the warmth of his breath tickled my ear.

"Do you know why I put that on you?" He didn't wait for my answer before he spoke again. "Because I own that cock now. It's mine to do with as I please. And you. I own you too. I can do whatever I please with you. What I please right now is to sit here and watch you get all worked up knowing that you'll get absolutely no release." I bit my bottom lip so hard that I actually drew blood. A small drop of blood ran down my chin. He leaned in a licked it.

"Now now, be careful. Don't go hurting yourself. That's my job."

He moved so that he was straddling my stomach, facing me. His hands roamed across my chest leaving a trail of goosebumps wherever his frigid cold fingertips touched. He murmured to himself, but didn't look me in the eye has he mumbled words that were indiscernible to my ears. Finally he looked up and his dark, almost black eyes met mine. When he stared at me I could hear my blood flowing through my veins.

Without a word he leaned forward and pressed his lips to the tender skin of my neck. I tilted my head back, holding back a gasp of pleasure as his teeth nibbled the skin. He became more intense and frenzied as he worked at marking up my skin with dark red and purple bruises. After about twenty minutes he sat back to admire his work. "Just so you don't forget who you belong to."

He got off of me and walked out into the hallway without a single word. So I waited. When he came back he was dressed in a sharp black suit. "I have to go to work. While I'm at work you can sleep. I have plans for you when I get home, so rest up."

"Sir?"

"Yes?"

"What if I have to go to the bathroom while you're gone?" The question was a concerning one to me, as I was tied to a bed and had no way of freeing myself.

He chuckled. "That sounds like a problem that doesn't concern me. It should only be noted that any mess made on my bed will be cleaned by your filthy whore mouth. So just keep that thought in mind," With that he left the room, leaving me alone. It certainly was a precarious situation, but I was enjoying myself and had tonight when he got home to look forward to.


	26. Day 26 - PhotographyVideotaping

Josh sat on the couch, a cigar between his lips as he watched the cameramen set up the scene. Being in the porn industry wasn't for everybody, it could be emotionally and physically demanding. He'd seen so many young and bright eyed actors crushed by the industry. But five years in he was completely at ease with his job, he was a natural at what he did.

The BDSM scene was sort of a niche market but had been growing in popularity over the years. There was big money to be made in the BDSM community. Josh was more than happy to be a part of it, he was a natural dominant with a soft spot for tall skinny submissive twinks.

That was why today was going to be a good day. He was doing a scene with a new kid today. The kid's name was Tyler and he was freshly eighteen and this was his first time filming. Josh had only caught a glimpse of the new boy in the dressing room but it was enough to get him excited. Tyler was just his type and had the most beautiful, innocent and trusting eyes. The thought of those eyes staring up at him while the kid choked on his cock was a delightful one.

As he lounged there patiently waiting to begin he palmed himself through his jeans just a little bit. It didn't hurt to prep himself for an upcoming scene. His director was there in a moment to rain on his parade.

"Hands off that dick until we start filming Josh," Ashley commanded in a stern voice.

"I'm just getting in the zone Ash," Josh said removing the cigar from his mouth to speak.

"We both know you don't ever need any help getting into the zone. This is gonna be a good scene, this kid has a lot of potential. I need you at the top of your game."

"Trust me Ash," Josh said tapping some cinders off the end of his cigar. "I've seen the new guy, I won't have any trouble performing with that piece of ass."

She laughed. "I know, we were lucky to find someone with such doe eyes. People are gonna fucking fall in love with him in no time. I hope he has what it takes to make it in this industry."

"We'll just have to wait and see," Josh pondered putting the cigar back in his mouth.

It was another few minutes before a production assistant brought Tyler into the room and Josh was able to get a proper look at his body. He was skinny, but no unhealthy looking. His butt was perky and round, just begging to be spanked. He was attractive in every conceivable way, he was fucking perfect. The slightly nervous glint in his eyes just added to his perfection.

Josh jumped up from the couch and walked over to introduce himself. He offered out his hand, "Hey, I'm Josh. We will be working together today."

"Hey Josh, I'm Tyler. I've seen some of your work and I'm a fan."

Josh smiled, gripping the cigar in between two fingers. "So you're into some kinky shit?"

Tyler cracked a smile and nodded. "You could say that."

"Well I think you will fit right in around here then."

Right then Ashley clapped her hands calling everyone to attention. She went over what they would be doing today, made a point of explaining both Tyler and Josh's limits, and the safeword. With that they were ready to begin. Josh lead Tyler over to the couch and they had to wait a moment while lighting was adjusted before Ashley said action and the cameras began to roll.

Josh was still smoking the cigar and held it between his teeth, he stared at Tyler and let his eyes rake over the younger boy's body. "So the virgin wants to get fucked?"

Tyler just nodded. Josh's hand came out and roughly gripped Tyler by the face. "You will address me as sir, and speak aloud to answer me. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir, I understand."

"Good, now undress for me so I can see what I am working with"

Tyler tore off his shirt to reveal his smooth, hairless chest and stomach. The only hair on his abdomen was a cute little happy trail that disappeared into his pants. He yanked down his shorts and boxers in one swift motion revealing an average size circumcised cock nestled in a neatly trimmed bush.

Josh was more eager than ever to get his hands on Tyler now that his body was on display in front of him. But he had to make a show of it for the camera. He made a few noises of approval as he studied the boy before him. "Very nice," he commented to himself. His hands reached out to touch the smooth surface of Tyler's chest.

"On your knees," Josh ordered, his voice firm and commanding. Tyler dropped to his knees overly eager to not only please the director and get his paycheck but also to please Josh. Tyler found Josh to be ridiculously attractive and the fact that he was being paid to have sex with this man was astounding to him. He would have done it for free, if he got the chance to suck this guys dick.

Tyler stared down at the ground waiting attentively for his next order. "Would you enjoy some pain Tyler? Will you take the pain from me?"

"Yes sir, I'll do my best sir." Tyler responded staring down at Josh's black leather work boots.

"Kiss my boots, worship them." Josh commanded with a smirk on his face. He took his cigar from his mouth and held it between two fingers as he watched Tyler kiss and lick his boots. "Does that make your dick hard?"

"Yes sir," Tyler responded in between laps of his tongue.

"Now the other one...very good. That's enough. Look up at me, let me so those pretty eyes of yours." Josh reached down and forced two of his fingers into Tyler's mouth. Tyler lapped them with his tongue and sucked. Josh groaned. "That's a good cock sucking tongue, can't wait to feel that tongue on my cock. That will come in a bit."

Josh pulled his fingers out and pulled Tyler up with one hand and pushed him back onto the couch. "Want some cigar smoke?" Josh asked curious if the boy had ever smoked anything. He didn't know the answer but Tyler nodded eagerly and Josh was happy to oblige. Josh took a puff off of his cigar and leaned as though to kiss Tyler but instead released the smoke from his mouth in Tyler's. Tyler inhaled it easily like a pro and Josh couldn't help but smiling knowing that the kid had been around at least a little. He took another puff and leaned down again. This time he exhaled the smoke and began to kiss Tyler. The kiss was a mess of tongues and swapping spit. Ashley couldn't help but grin from where she sat watching.

"Fuck you taste good," Josh muttered.

Josh stopped kissing and Tyler looked extremely disappointed. Josh gripped Tyler around the neck and pushed him down onto his back. He let his hand trail down the younger boy's chest and stopped to smack his tender nipples. Tyler jerked at the sensation so Josh pinched the sensitive skin between his thumb and forefinger. Tyler yelped again.

"Quiet! Get down on the floor, lay on your back."

Tyler hurried to do as he was told and laid on his back so he was staring up at Josh. Josh moved to stand down by Tyler's feet. He lifted his foot and pressed his heavy work boot down on Tyler's hard cock which rested on his stomach. He slowly applied pressure until Tyler screamed out in pain. Josh lifted his foot and held it for a moment while Tyler calmed for a moment. "More?"

Tyler nodded and Josh delivered a few gentle kicks to his balls. "You like that you little pain whore. You like it when I hurt you?"

Tyler could only whimper as waves of pain and pleasure washed over his body and his cock ached. Tyler began to reach down to touch his cock. When Josh saw what he was doing he delivered a final painful blow to his balls. "I didn't fucking give you permission you little pathetic whore. You didn't even bother asking for permission." Tyler's hand recoiled as he screamed, the pain elicited a few tears from his eyes.

"I'm so sorry sir, I wasn't thinking."

"No you clearly weren't. Back up on the couch."

Tyler situated himself to he was on the couch with his head right on the edge. Josh stood over his head and smacked him in the face with his hard cock. "Fuck, you want this? You want the honor of choking on my cock?"

Tyler's eyes were wide with lust and he nodded vigorously. Josh stood just over Tyler's face and let his cock slide into the warm, wet oasis that was Tyler's mouth. "Fucking hell, you mouth feels good. Oh fuck just like that, with your tongue."

Josh let himself be treated for a few minutes before he decided to get a bit more intense. He lowered himself further into the younger boy's mouth. Tyler sputtered and began to gag a bit as Josh fucked his mouth.

The camera zoomed in on Tyler's reddening face as his mouth was fucked unmercifully. Tyler's eyes were wide and his fingers were gripped tightly on Josh's thighs. "You're taking my cock so well. Fuck such a hot mouth."

Josh began to slow when he felt himself about ready to cum. He wanted to cum all over Tyler's face, it was always a good show for the camera. He pulled out of Tyler's mouth and and began to jerk himself off. It only took him a few strokes before he came with a loud moan, all over Tyler's red and tear stained face. "Fuck, you are a pretty sight," Josh exclaimed loudly as the camera zoomed in at masterpiece that was Tyler's cum painted face. "Aaaand cut! Great job boys. This was some good stuff."

The camera's were no longer rolling but Josh leaned in a licked from his chin to his forehead getting a good taste of his own come. He pushed Tyler further on the couch so he could sit next to him. He sat there for a few minutes talking to him and cleaning his face with a towel that a helpful production assistant brought to him. "You did a good job today Tyler."

"I did?"

"Yeah I'm really proud of you for taking everything so well."

Tyler was quiet when he spoke but slightly more sure of himself. "I had a really good time doing that with you."

"As did I. You've got an amazing body and the most submissive eyes. I think they will take you far."

"Do you think we could meet outside of work sometime? Like for a date or something."

Josh just smiled. Submissive's had a tendency to get over attached. Normally he would do his best to let them down gently with the excuse that it was inappropriate to get mixed up with someone from work. But for some reason he couldn't bring himself to say no to Tyler. It was those goddamn eyes. And that ass that he wanted a chance to spank until it was red. "Yeah, I'll give you my number."

Tyler smiled and his eyes were bright and excited. He liked his new job.


	27. Day 27 - Fisting

Josh twisted his fingers inside of Tyler and watched with delight as the man underneath him let out a sob. Josh grinned, his face wide with pleasure at the sight before him.

"Look at you," Josh panted. "God dammit, look at you. Big fucking man like you, someone most people never expect to be such a fucking submissive little slut. You are such a greedy little slut, aren't you?"

"Yes sir," Tyler whined. "Oh yes, yes, yes."

Josh's exert hands knew just what to do, knew just the right angle to hit Tyler's prostate causing him to cry out in ecstasy as he arched up off of the bed.

"That's the magic spot, right there whore boy. You like that?"

Tyler response was nothing but a strung out mess of incoherent sounds, that only Josh understood. He understood exactly what he was saying, that he wanted more of what Josh had to give.

"Fuck, Ty, you're so fucking sexy like this. I could just do this to you all day long. Hours upon hours of fucking your hungry little hole. Working you open with my fingers. Fucking hell, I bet you could even take my whole hand..." Josh trailed off at the mere thought his breath caught in his throat. Tyler squirmed restlessly underneath him.

"Yes please. More. I want more."

Josh was in a position where he would be stupid to refuse to please the man he loved. Especially when the thought of venturing into this new and uncharted territory was so alluring to him. Josh smiled adoringly down at the man he loved, wanting nothing more than to give him intense pleasure, but also wanting nothing more than to make him beg for every second of it.

"More what? Tell me exactly what you want baby boy. Beg for it, convince me how bad you want it."

Tyler raised his head up off the bed and stared Josh in the eyes as he shook his sweat soaked bangs away from his eyes. He smiled as he spoke. "I want you to fuck me open until I can take your fist. I want you to fill me up completely." His eyes blazed bright with burning fires of lust. "If you're up for it?" he taunted gleefully.

In retaliation, Josh thrust his two fingers again, before adding a third finger. "Oh don't worry, I'm up for it. But are you? This tiny little ass of yours, do you think you can take it all?"

Tyler's head dropped back on the pillow as groaned in response to the added pressure of a third finger inside of him. "Yessss. Oh, god yes!"

Josh let out a small laugh at his lover's reaction. "We'll just have to see, won't we?" Josh squirted more lube onto his hand and pushed in harder with all three fingers, watching as his lover stretched around them. Then he added his pinkie and slowly pushed in. Tyler panted and gasped, but shoved back against Josh's hand, so he kept going, twisting and wiggling his way inside.

"Jesus Christ, you're so fucking tight, Ty. So goddamn tight."

Tyler's mouth fell open as he struggled for breath. "More," he begged, his voice barely audible. "Gimme more. I can take it. Please, Josh, please give it to me!"

Josh's hands shook as pulled out of Tyler and added more lube to his fingers. Tyler watched with wide eyes and shivered when he felt the cool gel spread over his slickened rim. He gasped when Josh pushed three fingers inside of him once again, opening him up much more easily now. Tyler had to bite his bottom lip hard when Josh started pushing in with all five fingers. When all the tips of all five fingers were inside, he paused, giving Tyler time to breathe.

"How are you feeling? Can I go on?"

"Just give me a moment," Tyler gasped out as he allowed himself to adjust around five finger tips.

"You look so good, baby. Fuck, what a good little slut you are just for me. All mine to do with what I want."

"Okay, go on," Tyler muttered, eager to feel the fullness.

"Just a moment," Josh paused noticing that Tyler's cock was beginning to soften. Josh bent down and sucked the head into his mouth. Tyler made a high-pitched moan and jerked his hips as much as he could, still firmly settled around Josh's fingers.

"Oh god!" Tyler cried out, when Josh teased the head of his cock with his teeth and started pushing in his fingers again. "Jesus fuck!"

Josh took it slow and his arm was shaking with effort when his fingers were finally in up to the knuckles. He pulled off of Tyler's cock and twisted his hand again working himself further in.

"Almost there baby. You got this, you're gonna take all of it. I know you can," Josh panted his breathing ragged from exertion.

"Give it to me, come on, Josh!"

Josh leaned in to kiss along Tyler's shivering thigh and kept working him open with more twists of his wrist and gentle pressure. "Come on!" Tyler hissed his voice dripping with impatience.

"Greedy. Little. Slut," Josh grunted, punctuating each word with a hard push of his hand further inside.

Tyler was stretched so taut around Josh's fingers that he was starting to think there was no way it was going to happen. But Tyler kept pushing back against him, forcing him deeper, so he kept at it not wanting to disappoint despite his doubts. His arm was burning with the force he had to use to keep up the pressure, but the sight of his knuckles brushing against Tyler's tight hole, slowly letting him in, was so hot that Josh's cock jerked and pulsed out continuous dribbles of pre-come without him touching it even once.

"So hot, Ty. Fuck, so hot."

Then suddenly the first knuckle popped past the rim. Then another and another. Tyler cried out with a mixture of pain and intense pleasure. Josh worried for a moment that it was too much but Tyler reassured him "Keep going!"

"You sure?"

Tyler nodded and panted. "Fuck yeah. So good. Almost there, can't give up now."

Josh wasn't completely sure, but Tyler wasn't letting him stop, so he pushed in further, and when his last knuckle slid inside, it was suddenly much easier. He kept going painfully slowly, until Tyler's rim gripped tight around his wrist.

"Holy fucking shit," he breathed. "It's in. Fuck, Ty, my whole hand is inside you. Jesus."

Tyler was panting and gasping, his mouth opening and closing for every mouthful or precious air. "So full, oh god. Don't move. Jesus fuck, don't move, or I'll come."

"You and me both," Josh huffed, his cock twinging from neglect. But he didn't dare touch it. Not until Tyler was back in the game. But that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy the moment to the fullest. He leaned in and licked around the rim.

"Christ!" Tyler sobbed, squirming at the new sensation. Josh shifted his hand inside, and watched gleefully as Tyler yelled. "Fuck!"

"Too much?"

"Goddammit!" Tyler gritted out through clenched teeth. "I don't wanna come yet. But fuck, I'm so close. So close." His cock was still somewhat soft, but it bobbed and leaked pre-come when Josh carefully moved his hand again. "Josh, don't! Dammit!"

"But we can do it again, sweetheart," Josh purred, ever so slowly twisting his hand. "Again and again and again. I'll fill that greedy little hole of yours whenever you need."

The filthy words made Tyler toss his head back as Josh pulled back slightly and pushed back in, hardly even moving half an inch, but it was more than enough. Tyler clenched tightly around Josh's hand, effectively cutting off circulation, and suddenly he came in messy spurts without ever touching himself, his hands clutching tightly onto the sheets.

Quick as a flash, Josh's hand was on his own cock and in no time at all, he came, making sure he aimed for Tyler's still stretched asshole and his own arm, still obscenely trapped inside.

"Fuuuuuuck," Tyler breathed, while he watched Josh who was still twitching and stuttering through the last waves of his orgasm.

For a long moment they just stayed there, not moving. Then Josh huffed out a breath of concern. "Um I'm not sure my hand will ever come out again..."

Tyler considered his words with thoughtful eyes, before he raised his head and caught Josh's eye with a playful smirk. "Then maybe you should let it stay there. After all, we got this far, didn't we? Would be a shame to let all that hard work go to waste."

Josh's jaw dropped with surprise at his lover's words. "Round two?! You do know that you won't be able to sit for a fucking week?"

Licking his lips, Tyler nodded. "God yes."

Josh snorted with amusement in his eyes. "I was right," Josh blinked. "You really are a slut."

"Huh I thought you knew that already. I thought that's why you loved me"

"That's just one of the many reasons. You know you're gonna kill me," Josh sighed, wiggling his fingers carefully.

Tyler hissed and shifted his hips. "You can't die yet, not until you've done that some more."

"Haha brace yourself." Josh said pausing any movement for a moment. Then he circled his wrist and watched his lover's eyes widen with pleasure.


	28. Day 28 - Double Penetration

Josh couldn't help but crack a smile at the scene happening before him. The whole thing was quite comical and honestly more than a little flattering. Josh just leaned back against the headboard, where his hands were secured to the posts with rope, and watched as his two boyfriends fought over who got to fuck him in the ass first that night.

"You went first last time," Brendon yelled, his face red with anger and his hair falling into his eyes.

"Yeah but you fucked him way longer than I did so I feel like I should get to go first this time." Tyler retorted, with his arms folded across his chest and a look of petulance on his face.

"Fuck you Ty, it's not my damn fault you came so quickly. You should have been able to hang on longer than you did."

"Fuck you and your giant ass forehead."

Josh let out a small chuckle, figuring he should probably jump in before the insults got to personal and one or both of them stomped off leaving him without anyone to fuck him.

Josh spoke quietly. "Boys."

The two arguing men didn't hear their submissive over their raised voices. Josh raised his voice a little louder and spoke again.

"Brend. Ty. Shut up for one fucking second please."

The two stopped arguing and turned to the submissive that the two both loved very much. It was in the silence of the moment that the two remembered that they also loved one another and that they were being selfish to argue and make their eager submissive wait.

"I'm sorry Brendon, you can go first if you want," Tyler acquiesced.

"Nah man, I'm sorry you can go first," Brendon said eager to prove that he was the bigger person in this situation.

"Yo guys, I have a better idea. A compromise if you will. You can both do me at the same time, double penetration."

Tyler and Brendon looked at each other and then back at Josh who was strung up to the bedpost, legs already wide open waiting.

"I like that idea," Tyler muttered.

"Me too." Brendon agreed.

"About fucking time, I was dying here while you two ladies argued."

"You are so fucking getting it for that little comment," Tyler said with a sadistic grin on his face.

Josh only smiled wider. "Give me your worst."

Tyler and Brendon jumped onto the bed, one on each side of Josh. Brendon straddled his waist, grabbed his face and roughly kissed his submissive. "Gotta shut up that loud mouth of yours," he muttered out in short breaths.

Tyler grabbed the bottle of lube from beside the bed and began working a finger inside of Josh. "Brendon, our little whore is already so tight again. I might need your help down here."

Brendon turned to Tyler, his lips a little swollen from the rough kissing. "Do you think he needs to be stretched open with my tongue?"

"Yesss Brendy fuck me open with your tongue." Josh piped up, his eyes bright and eager for such a thing.

Brendon turned around and slapped Josh across the face. "I didn't say you could talk."

Josh hissed as his face reddened from the slap. "I think you need to teach him a lesson," Tyler mentioned to Brendon. "Fuck his mouth."

"Fuck, you don't have to tell me twice."

Tyler watched with lust filled eyes as one of his boyfriends fucked the other roughly in the mouth. He had a look of sheer delight upon his face as he watched Josh sputter, gag, and choke as his mouth was abused by Brendon's large cock. He couldn't help but reach down and stroke his own dick, enjoying the show that was being put on in front of him. The muscles of Brendon's back rippled with every thrust forward, a thin sheen of sweat glistened in the light. It didn't take long at all for Tyler's dick to spring to full attention at such a beautiful view.

Tyler moved so that he was straddling Josh's legs and wrapped his arms around Brendon's chest and nipped at the sensitive skin on his neck and shoulders. He licked straight lines down from his ear to his shoulder tasting for himself the musky scent of Brendon's exertion. Tyler's hard cock slipped in between Brendon's perky asscheeks. He let it rest there as he focused on nipping and licking one of the two men in his life. The room was quiet save for the grunts, and guttural moans of three men busy pleasuring one another.

Brendon watched as Josh's face reddened and sweat poured from his forehead. He was completely enraptured by the beauty of his submissive with his mouth wrapped tightly around the base of his cock, and he took the whole thing down his throat. When he felt his cock began to ache as the pressure mounted in his balls he knew he had to pull out before he came.

Josh had a look of disappointment on his face when Brendon suddenly pulled out of his mouth. But then he didn't feel so bad as he watched the two loves of his life work together to fuck his asshole open with their fingers. Finally they were getting along, united over a common goal, to fuck Josh. He watched as the two of them slid on a condom and slicked themselves up with lube.

"Any day now boys, you made me wait an awful long time for this."

"We can make you wait longer if you think you can get away with that attitude." Brendon threatened.

Josh's eyes widened and he turned his eyes downcast. "I'm sorry guys. I am grateful for whatever you chose to give me."

"That's better," Tyler remarked.

Josh watched with wide eyes as Tyler slowly began to slide his cock inside. Brendon watched as well, eager to join in on the fun. "Fuuuuuck," Tyler moaned as he felt his cock be engulfed by the tight warmth of his lover's asshole. "Soooo fucking good."

Once Tyler finally bottom out, hitting that sweet spot causing Josh to scream out and pull against his restraints. "More, I need more."

Tyler began fucking him hard and fast, to loosen him up enough for Brendon to slide in as well. Brendon slowly kept stroking himself as he watched Tyler fuck Josh open nice and wide for him. Brendon couldn't resist egging Tyler on a little. "Faster Tyler, he's not screaming loud enough yet. You must not be hitting it hard enough."

Tyer increased his speed, The bed was banging against the wall and Josh's face was red and tear stricken as he screamed out loud moans of pain and ecstasy. It was a beautiful symphony of love making. Finally after about ten minutes of pounding him open nice and wide, Tyler nodded for Brendon to come over.

The angles was awkward for both of them, but Brendon managed to fit in beside Tyler. Tyler pulled his cock out and grabbed his and Brendon's in one hand and line both of them up to Josh's gaping asshole. "Ready for this Josh?"

Josh just nodded, his voice hoarse from all the screaming. Slowly the two men began pushing the tips of their cocks inside of Josh. Once both of them had their heads inside they paused for a moment to give him time to adjust. "How does that feel babe?" Brendon asked looking directly into Josh's eyes as he did so.

"Tight. But good."

"Ready for us to keep going yet?"

The man tied to the bed posts nodded his head and so the two began to push further in. Both Brendon and Tyler were overwhelmed by both the tightness and the feel of their cocks against one another's. "Uhhh, oh god of my fucking god," Tyler breathed out as he gasped for breath.

"Holy fuck this is the best thing ever. Halle-fucking-lujah for tight assholes." Brendon exclaimed.

Finally after several minutes of slowly pushing their two cock inside of Josh they bottomed out and both hit Josh's prostate at the same time but from different angles. Josh yelled louder than he ever had. He felt himself black out for a second as he saw stars from the amount of pleasure that wracked his body.

"Fuck. Fuck me guys. Fuck me as hard as you can."

Tyler and Brendon didn't need to be told again as they both began moving in and out of Josh in unison. Both of them were a mess of sweat, lube, and Josh's precum which was dribbling out of his erect cock. It was a glorious mess. The whole bed shook and their was a slight moment of fear in Tyler as he thought they might break the bed frame. Brendon was thankful for the fact they no longer lived in an apartment and had neighbors on the other side of the wall.

"Fuck fuck fuck, I'm gonna come," Tyler screamed out.

"Before me again."

"Shut up you asshat."

"Make me. Oh wait you can't your dick is in use right now."

Tyler didn't have time for a witty remark as he came with a loud moan. Brendon let out a strange sound of pleasure feeling the cock beside his come. It wasn't but a few seconds later that he felt himself lose all control as he came. The two of them pulled out and tore off the now filled condoms and threw them in the trash beside the bed.

Josh was still lying tied up on the bed. His face was beat red and streaked with silent tears. His eyes were closed as he was completely lost in an intense sub state. Brendon and Tyler stood beside the bed stretching as they watched him rest. For the first time of the night Tyler wrapped his arms around Brendon's neck and leaned in to kiss him. The two embraced in a messy kiss, that was all clashing teeth and exploring tongues. "I'm sorry about fighting earlier." Tyler muttered leaning into one of the men he loved.

"I'm sorry too. You know I love you."

"Yeah I know. I love you too."

The two of them turned to their submissive whose breathing had finally calmed. Brendon sat down on the bed and began untying Josh's arm restraints while Tyler went to get a wet washcloth to clean him up. He came back in the room and sat on the other side of him and began to wipe his face clean. Brendon watched with adoring eyes and ran a soothing hand through Josh's hair as he whispered sweet words into his ear to try and coax him out of his subspace.

Finally Josh cracked his eyes open and stared up at the two men he loved most in the world. "I love you guys. Thank you for taking such good care of me."

"It's our pleasure baby," Tyler whispered as he leaned in and gently kissed his lips.

"We'll always take care of you because you take such good care of us." Brendon said leaning in for a kiss.

The three men cuddled up together on their California king and drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.


End file.
